Embrasser Victoire Weasley ?
by Damelith
Summary: Depuis le début de la journée il avait cette envie de l'embrasser qui grandissait en lui et qui le consumait comme un feudeymon. Plus elle le regardait, comme ça, avec ses grands yeux bleus étincelants, plus il savait qu'elle serait la seule et l'unique à le mettre dans un tel état. Il voulait être le seul à la faire rire et sourire et être le seul à pouvoir faire briller ses yeux.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Je suis de retour avec un petit OS sans prétention, juste mignon et un peu gnangnan c'est possible, sur un couple que j'ai découvert et appris à apprécier récemment, à savoir **Teddy Lupin** et **Victoire Weasley**. En fait, pour tout vous dire et pour raconter un peu ma vie, je suis littéralement tombée **amoureuse** de la représentation de Teddy faite par de talentueux dessinateurs à travers des fanarts. Vous trouverez d'ailleurs en illustration de cet OS le fanart qui représente le mieux l'image que je me fais de Teddy (je n'ai pas le nom de son auteur(e) mais BRAVO). Enfin bref. J'ai très envie d'écrire une fic longue sur ces deux personnages mais avant de savoir si je pouvais le faire, j'ai tenté le one shot ( _possible_ que je poste une deuxième partie à cet OS d'ailleurs, pas forcément une suite mais la prolongation d'un détail). Bref, j'espère que vous l'aimerez. N'hésitez pas à me dire dans les reviews comment se représente votre Teddy à vous.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela faisait quelques années déjà que Teddy Lupin n'aimait pas aller au repas dominical chez les Weasley. Enfin, il venait à une seule condition mais malheureusement pour lui, à ce moment précis, sa condition n'était pas encore là.

Il n'aimait pas venir ici parce qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour se moquer de lui ou dénigrer quelque chose chez lui. Ok, ce n'était pas méchant - parfois - mais il en avait assez qu'on se paie sa tête parce qu'il avait les cheveux bleus et les oreilles percées.

Teddy était pour l'heure assis dans la salle à manger, son coude sur la table et sa tête nonchalamment posée dedans comme si elle pesait une demi tonne. En face de lui, Lily dessinait en lui parlant mais la voix de la petite fille ne parvenait pas jusqu'à son cerveau. Il n'y avait personne de son âge dans cette maison et il commençait à trouver le temps affreusement long. La neige tombant à l'extérieur dans un parfait silence semblait même ralentir le temps.

\- … , hein Teddy ?

Le garçon sortit de sa rêverie quand la voix de Lily se fit un peu trop insistance.

\- Tu ne m'écoutes pas Teddy, pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pas du tout, excuse moi Lily, je rêvais.

\- Tu rêves tout le temps, toi, t'es toujours dans la lune. Papa dit que ça doit être un peu pour ça que tu as le tatouage de la lune dans le cou.

Teddy eut un petit rire et laissa glisser ses doigts sur sa nuque. Harry avait en petite partie raison.

\- Papa n'a pas tort. Qu'est-ce que tu me disais alors, ma puce ?

\- Je disais, tu veux pas dessiner avec moi ? S'te plaît Teddy.

Lily le supplia de son regard émeraude, battant de ses longs cils pour le faire capituler. Le jeune homme poussa alors un soupir résigné. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre le regard de biche de Lily Potter, elle était bien trop mignonne. Et de manière générale, les enfants Potter savaient comment le faire capituler.

\- D'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'on dessine ?

Lily changea de place pour venir s'assoir sur ses genoux, et elle se lança dans un récit détaillé de l'oeuvre d'art qu'elle voulait réaliser pour sa mère. Teddy attrapa alors quelques crayons de couleur, une feuille et, pour le pus grand bonheur de la petite rousse, s'appliqua à dessiner.

Teddy leva à peine la tête lorsque les jumeaux déboulèrent de la cheminée avec perte et fracas, manquant de peu de casser tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Il avait l'habitude des arrivées tonitruantes de Fred et George, il n'y prêtait même plus attention.

\- Tiens, notre arc-en-ciel préféré est ici ! lança Fred en ébouriffant les cheveux de Teddy qui grogna.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur que tu nous as fait ? demanda George en désignant du doigt l'arrière de la tête de Teddy.

Il avait en effet récemment coupé ses cheveux très courts sur les côtés pour les laisser longs et ébouriffés sur le dessus de sa tête.

\- Je ne me coiffe pas pour le plaisir de vos yeux sournois.

\- Ah ça, on a bien compris. Maman n'a pas fait une attaque en voyant ça ?

\- Elle n'a pas son mot à dire.

\- Et Harry ? Et notre soeur ?

Teddy haussa les épaules.

\- Ils aiment bien, eux.

\- Tu sais que Bill va encore plus te comparer à un punk dépravé ?

\- Qu'il fasse, je n'en ai rien à faire.

Teddy s'entendait avec tout le monde ici, sauf avec Bill Weasley. Oh il savait très bien pourquoi l'aîné de la fratrie ne l'appréciait pas et taquin comme il l'était, en digne fils d'un Maraudeur, Teddy le lui rendait bien.

\- Moi j'aime bien tes cheveux Teddy, pépia Lily sans lâcher son crayon.

\- Mais toi c'est parce que tu es la plus gentille de toute cette famille, ma Lily, répondit-il en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

Alors qu'il s'appliquait à dessiner sur sa feuille, laissant Lily faire son propre dessin, Teddy tendit l'oreille pour écouter la conversation dans le salon entre les jumeaux et Ginny.

\- Il est de mauvaise humeur le petit Lupin ou je rêve ? s'enquit Fred.

\- Il attend qu'elle arrive, c'est tout. Il n'a personne de son âge avec qui discuter donc vous pensez bien qu'il s'ennuie. Vous vous souvenez quand on avait dix-neuf ans ? Ça me gonflait moi de venir aux repas de famille.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard.

\- Pas faux, dit George.

\- Où sont Angelina et Verity ? demanda la rousse.

\- Elles terminent les cadeaux de Noël sur le Chemin de Traverse, il leur en manquait quatre ou cinq. Elles récupèrent les enfants ensuite et elles viennent.

\- Vous savez si Percy et Audrey vont venir ?

\- Aux dernières nouvelles ils ne seront là que pour le réveillon et après ils partent chez les parents d'Audrey, dit Fred.

\- Ça nous fera les pieds. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être gnangnans tous les deux, surenchérit George.

\- Audrey on ne l'entend pas donc qu'elle soit là ou pas c'est la même chose ! se moqua Ginny.

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire et Teddy n'espionna plus la conversation vu qu'elle ne l'intéressait plus.

Quand Lily eut terminé son dessin, elle s'éclipsa en trottinant jusqu'au salon pour rejoindre son papy Arthur qui bricolait un vieux réveil moldu. Teddy quant à lui, resta à table pour terminer son dessin, ses yeux ambrés jonglant entre sa feuille et l'horloge. Molly, qui descendait de l'étage pour rejoindre la cuisine, se pencha sur lui et lui murmura sur un ton maternel :

\- Elle va bientôt arriver mon grand, prend ton mal en patience.

Teddy leva les yeux vers Molly et haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Molly.

\- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote, petit voyou. Tu n'as pas petit-déjeuner ce matin et tu fixes cette horloge comme si elle allait te raconter l'avenir. Tu es impatient.

\- C'pas vrai.

Il lâcha l'horloge des yeux pour la faire mentir et se renfrogna. Il savait qu'on lisait en lui comme dans un grimoire, c'était comme si ses états d'âme étaient écrits en lettres capitales sur son front mais il n'y pouvait rien et cela ne voulait pas dire que n'importe qui avait le droit de s'en mêler.

À grand coup de force mentale, il ne regarda plus la pendule mais se concentra sur son dessin. Il adorait dessiner. Ça avait commencé par des gribouillages, comme tous les enfants, mais plus il grandissait plus ses gribouillages ressemblaient à quelque chose. Puis de fil en aiguille, à force de griffonner ça et là sur ses parchemins, il s'était dit qu'il avait peut-être un don pour ça et son entourage le confortait dans cette idée. Il trouvait dans le dessin un exutoire, une manière pour lui de coucher sur papier avec des crayons tout ce qu'il avait en tête et qu'il n'osait pas dire.

Aujourd'hui, son dessin représentait une femme dans le style des années trente, portant une robe inspiration charleston et un long collier de perles. Elle avait des cheveux colorés dans un dégradé de rose et de parme.

\- Teddy ?

Le susnommé leva ses yeux de sa feuille et sourit à son parrain dont il croisa le regard. Heureusement qu'il était là lui, parfois, au milieu de cette famille peu ordinaire.

\- C'est l'heure. Tu viens avec moi ou non ?

Pour toute réponse, Teddy bondit de sa chaise, attrapa au vol son perfecto en cuir hérité de Sirius Black qu'il enfila à la va-vite et suivit Harry dans son transplanage.

xXx

C'était clairement impossible de respirer sur la voie 9 3/4 tant elle était bondée de monde. Teddy s'était reculé contre un mur, s'y adossant pour éviter d'être encore une fois bousculé sinon il sentait qu'il allait s'énerver. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste et un genou replié, le pied appuyé contre le mur de pierre, il observait distraitement la foule devant lui.

Harry et Ginny, ainsi que Ron et Hermione attendaient impatiemment que le Poudlard Express se montre pour retrouver leurs enfants qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis le mois de septembre.

\- Ah ! Vous êtes là. C'était la croix et la bannière pour vous trouver, vous avez vu ce monde ? On se croirait devant chez madame Guipure le premier jour des soldes.

Oh non. Pas lui. Teddy baissa les yeux d'instinct quand il reconnut la voix de l'aîné des Weasley et essaya de se faire tout petit. Il aurait, pour ça, peut-être du opter pour une couleur de cheveux plus passe-partout.

\- Tiens, Ted. Bonjour.

Le jeune homme grimaça. Il détestait qu'on l'appelle Ted.

\- B'jour Bill, grommela-t-il.

\- Tu as un nouveau piercing ? demanda-t-il, sans attendre de réponse, en désignant le bijou l'arcade de Teddy. C'est affreusement laid

\- Tu radotes. C'est ce que tu dis tout le temps, tu devrais changer de rengaine un peu

Des amabilités. Les échanges entre Bill et Teddy se résumaient toujours à ça. Bill n'aimait pas le style du jeune homme, que ce soit son look ou ses piercings, ses tatouages ou ses coupes de cheveux changeantes. Il disait que ça faisait jeune délinquant. Mais Teddy n'en avait rien à faire. C'est bien simple, plus on le critiquait plus il cultivait sa différence. La dernière fois que Bill lui avait dit qu'il ressemblait à un repris de justice avec ses tatouages et son air morne, Teddy avait presque couru jusqu'au salon de tatouage qu'il fréquentait assidument pour ajouter une nouvelle pièce sur son corps.

Teddy se pencha un peu quand il entendit le sifflement du train au loin et ne put empêcher ses lèvres de former un sourire.

\- Merlin ! Ça lui arrive donc de sourire ? railla Bill en désignant Teddy.

\- Arrête un peu Bill, apaisa Ginny. Tu sais comment est Teddy, tu ne fais que le renfermer encore plus en agissant ainsi.

\- Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute s'il a une allure de chef de gang avec tout ce qu'il a sur son corps.

\- Ce n'est pas ton problème, tu n'es pas son père.

\- Et tu n'es pas sa mère.

\- Dois-je te rappeler ce qui est arrivé à sa pauvre mère ? Harry et moi avons adopté Teddy, il est sous notre responsabilité. Qu'il se fasse percer ou tatouer ne pose aucun problème à partir du moment où il est respectueux et qu'il ne sèche pas les cours.

Bill grogna quelque chose d'inaudible et se radoucit quand sa femme l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

Le Poudlard Express freina en gare avec un sifflement strident et les premiers élèves se jetèrent presque hors des wagons. Teddy eut le bon goût de rester en retrait pour laisser les familles se retrouver mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur une chevelure d'un blond brillant, il ne répondit plus de rien. Son estomac se tordit d'une douleur inexplicablement plaisante, son coeur se mit à tambouriner contre sa poitrine, son sourire devint plus grand et le bleu de ses cheveux se fit plus vif.

 _Victoire Weasley_.

\- Han, Teddy !

La blonde en question se jeta au cou de Teddy qui l'enserra à la taille.

\- Bonjour, princesse.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais, ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

\- Je ne pouvais pas manquer le retour au bercail de l'enfant prodige.

Il remit délicatement des mèches blondes derrière ses oreilles avant de prendre son visage en coupe et de contempler ce magnifique sourire qui hantait ses pensées. Il embrassa son front du bout des lèvres. Vieille habitude.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ! rit la jeune fille en le tapant à l'épaule. Oh, tu as un nouveau tatouage ?

Elle caressa du bout des doigts le croissant de lune qui dépassait du col de sa veste.

\- Le mois dernier.

\- Tu me raconteras tout ça une fois au Terrier. Viens !

Elle attrapa sa main et elle l'emmena rejoindre ses parents, son frère et sa soeur, ses oncles, tantes, cousins et cousines qui se dirigeaient vers l'espace de transplanage.

\- Alors Potter, il paraît que tu es chez Serpentard ? demanda Teddy avec une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Albus leva fièrement le menton.

\- Ouaip ! lâcha-t-il en tapotant le blason de sa robe de sorcier. Oh ! Attendez !

Le plus jeune garçon Potter repartit en courant en sens inverse jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur d'un garçon de la même taille que lui, avec le même uniforme mais avec les cheveux aussi blonds que ce que ceux d'Albus étaient noirs. Il lui rendit un livre, le petit blond lui en donna un autre en échange et Albus revint vers eux un peu essoufflé.

\- Il faut travailler ta condition physique, Al, c'est pitoyable, se moqua Teddy qui couina sous un coup de coude dans les côtes bien senti de la part de Victoire.

\- Sois gentil un peu, chuchota-t-elle.

\- C'était qui ce blond peroxydé ? Ton petit copain ?

Albus le fusilla du regard.

\- Tais-toi, Lupin. C'est Scorpius Malefoy, un copain de Serpentard.

\- Malefoy ? Comme Drago Malefoy ?

\- Ouais ! intervint James. Albus et Scorpius sont inséparables à Poudlard. Il paraît que le portrait de Rogue dans la salle commune de Serpentard fait une crise de tachycardie à chaque fois qu'il les voit entrer tous les deux. Il dit qu'une chose pareille ne serait jamais arrivée de son temps.

\- Hey ! s'agaça Albus. Ce n'est pas parce que papa et monsieur Malefoy se détestaient que Scorpius et moi devons faire pareil. Le portrait de Rogue n'est qu'une vieille tapisserie aigrie.

\- N'empêche que ça fait jaser, conclut James en retournant avec les adultes.

Teddy entendit Albus marmonner quelque chose avec un petit air triste. S'il était vrai que lui et le fils Malefoy étaient copains comme cochons, les bruits de couloir devaient être nombreux.

Il enroula son bras autour des épaules de Victoire avec un air de mâle protecteur et la jeune fille vint un peu plus près de lui, glissant son bras autour de sa taille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes de beau toi ? Comment se passe cette septième et dernière année ?

\- J'ai énormément de devoirs pour les vacances, soupira Victoire. Tu m'aideras ?

\- Je ne suis pas le mieux placée pour t'aider Vicky, tu connais la limite de mes talents.

\- Je sais que tu étais plus doué en arts plastiques qu'en sortilèges mais ne te sous-estimes pas. Puis ce sont des cours que tu as eu avant moi, tu as certainement des souvenirs.

Teddy haussa les épaules.

\- Je verrai ce que je peux faire.

\- T'es un ange.

La blonde déposa un baiser tout doux sur la joue de Teddy qui s'empourpra légèrement. Victoire avait un drôle d'effet sur lui c'était indéniable.

Une fois le transplanage effectué jusqu'au Terrier, le groupe se divisa en plusieurs petits groupes différents. Les plus jeunes enfants restèrent dehors pour jouer avec la neige tandis que les adultes allaient se réchauffer près du feu en attendant que le dîner soit prêt.

Discrètement, Victoire s'était saisie de la main de Teddy pour l'attirer dans les étages. Docilement, le jeune homme la suivait sans la lâcher des yeux. Elle avait les pommettes rosies par le froid, ses longs cheveux blonds voletaient gracieusement sous l'empressement de ses pas et ses yeux bleus semblaient briller.

Quand ils furent dans la chambre que Teddy occupait avec les enfants de Harry, Victoire prit soin de bien fermer la porte derrière eux. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son lit, s'allongeant sur le flanc et Victoire vint faire de même, lui faisant face.

\- Quoi de neuf sur la planète Lupin, alors ? demanda-t-elle avec malice.

\- Tu l'as vu. Ça.

Il tira un peu sur le col de son tee-shirt pour qu'elle voit plus clairement son tatouage. Sous son oreille se dessinait un parfait croissant de lune. A nouveau, la blonde passa le bout de ses doigts dessus et la fraicheur de sa peau fit frissonner Teddy.

\- Pourquoi une lune ?

\- Pour papa. Tu sais, rapport à la pleine lune …

La voix du jeune homme traîna, pour laisser comprendre le sous-entendu. Victoire hocha la tête.

\- Il est joli, en tout cas. Je parie que papa ne l'aime pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que ton père aime chez moi, hein, tu peux me le dire ?

\- Et bien …

\- Ne cherche pas Vicky, il n'aime rien.

\- Tu exagères, souffla Victoire. Je suis sûre que je peux trouver quelque chose, laisse-moi réfléchir.

\- À partir du moment où cela ne te vient pas spontanément c'est qu'il n'y a pas de réponse. Je m'y suis fait tu sais, au bout de dix-neuf ans.

\- Ça ne me plait pas. Tout le monde t'aime dans cette famille, sauf lui.

Teddy haussa les épaules

\- Tu sais bien pourquoi il ne m'aime pas.

\- Ton allure un peu marginale ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de pas fréquentable.

\- Je ne te parle pas de ça. Vicky, enfin, ce n'est pas évident ?

Les sourcils blonds de Victoire se froncèrent un peu.

\- Toi et moi on est fourré ensemble depuis qu'on porte des couches et ça ne va pas en s'améliorant avec l'âge. Depuis que tu es entrée à Poudlard on a fait que se rapprocher jusqu'à devenir inséparables. Je pense que ces deux dernières années tu as passé plus de temps avec moi qu'avec ta propre famille …

Comme s'il lui faisait un reproche, Victoire baissa les yeux. Quand Teddy comprit qu'il avait peut-être un peu abusé avec sa dernière phrase, il glissa son index sous le menton pour lui relever le visage. Grand bien lui en prit, puisqu'à peine les yeux de Victoire se posèrent sur lui qu'il se sentit se noyer dans cet océan azur.

\- Papa Weasley sent sa petite fille lui échapper. Et avec un énergumène aux cheveux bleus en plus, tu imagines.

Victoire pouffa de rire, lâchant son front contre l'épaule de Teddy. L'entendre rire le fit rire également. Par tous les caleçons de Merlin, il aurait donné sa vie entière pour l'entendre rire sans arrêt tant ce son était un bonheur pour ses oreilles.

\- Teddy …

\- Hum ?

\- Tu me racontes encore l'histoire de tes parents ?

\- Tu l'as déjà entendue des dizaines de fois, Vicky. Tu la connais par coeur.

\- Je sais mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si je l'adore et si tu la racontes si bien … S'te plaît Teddy !

Elle la regarda avec ses grands yeux malicieux et Teddy se sentit emprisonné. Terminé. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière et ne pourrait jamais trouver une aussi jolie poupée que Victoire.

\- Bon, d'accord, mais tu ne t'endors pas cette fois-ci, ok ? Mon bras est encore endolori à cause de la sieste que tu as fait dessus cet été.

Elle le tapa sur le torse en riant avant de se blottir contre lui comme une enfant. Teddy l'entoura de ses bras, comme pour la protéger d'un mal invisible et inexistant et se lança dans le récit de la rencontre de ses parents.

Il adorait ça, chez Victoire. Le fait qu'elle ne prenne pas de gants pour lui parler de sa famille. Il était orphelin, on le savait, ce n'était pas une nouveauté, mais tout le monde pensait que c'était un sujet tabou et ne lui en parlait jamais. Pourtant, lui, il crevait d'envie de parler de ses parents et d'en apprendre toujours plus sur eux. Mais non, par pitié et mauvaise compassion, ils s'apitoyaient toujours sur le sort du pauvre Teddy Lupin et taisaient les histoires de Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks. Seul Harry et Victoire avaient compris que ce n'était pas un sujet interdit.

xXx

\- Alors mon petit Teddy, dis moi, comment se passent tes cours ? demanda Arthur au dîner.

\- C'est les vacances et il y en a un qui trouve le moyen de vous les gâcher, désolé les mioches ! se moqua George.

\- Fred ! Parle mieux de ton père je t'en prie.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? Ça va faire quarante ans que vous êtes notre mère, Molly Weasley, et vous trouvez encore le moyen de nous confondre ?

\- Roh ça suffit George, vous m'enquiquinez tous les deux.

Teddy, content de ne plus être le sujet de la conversation, termina son assiette et chuchota à Victoire à sa droite.

\- Tu penses qu'elle les confond vraiment ou qu'elle fait ça pour les embêter ?

\- Je pense qu'elle se trompe encore. En même temps, on peut avoir du mal parfois.

\- Mais c'est leur mère ! rit Teddy.

\- Tu arrives à les différencier facilement toi ?

\- Ouaip, Fred a ses taches de rousseur qui remontent plus haut sur les pommettes.

Victoire inspecta ses oncles avec les sourcils froncés.

\- Bien vu, bravo.

\- J'ai un oeil de lynx.

\- Cela-dit, tu n'as pas répondu à la question de papa, Ted.

Le dénommé vrilla son regard sur Bill. De quoi est-ce qu'il se mêlait encore celui-là ? Fleur assena un petit coup de coude discret à son mari pour lui signifier de ne pas mettre d'huile sur le feu mais il n'en avait cure.

\- Ça se passe bien, merci de vous en soucier.

\- Teddy est major de sa promotion ! ajouta Victoire avec un sourire fier.

Le jeune homme aurait voulu creuser un trou et s'y cacher. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester être le centre de l'attention. Les félicitations fusaient à table mais elle furent interrompues par la voix de Bill encore pleine de reproches.

\- En même temps, il ne faut pas être un génie pour savoir aligner deux coups de crayons corrects.

\- Serais-tu en train de sous-entendre que ce n'est pas mérité ? releva Teddy avec agacement.

\- Je dis juste qu'une école d'art ce n'est quand même pas ce qui se fait de plus glorieux dans notre monde mais je ne juge pas.

\- Bien sûr, tu ne juges pas. Désolé de te décevoir, monsieur l'employé du mois chez Gringotts, mais certains d'entre nous aspirent à autre chose qu'à une vie monotone et bien rangée.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Que trier des gallions, ça c'est à la portée du premier imbécile qui passe.

\- Tu peux répéter ? s'énerva Bill qui était monté d'un ton.

\- Avec plaisir. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es blasé et que tu mènes une vie triste que tu dois faire chier les autres, Bill Weasley. J'en ai assez de subir tes remarques désobligeantes à chaque repas de famille sous prétexte que tu ne m'aimes pas. On a compris que tu n'aimais ni mes études, ni mes piercings, et encore mes tatouages, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche à chaque fois que tu me croises !

Teddy avait bondit de sa chaise. Ses cheveux avaient foncé jusqu'au noir corbeau. Bill et lui se regardaient en chiens de faïence, se toisant avec mépris. Personne n'osait parler. L'ambiance était devenue glaciale, seule la respiration saccadée de Teddy se faisait entendre.

Agacé par le mutisme de son vis-à-vis, le jeune homme repoussa violemment sa chaise et prit le chemin de la sortie après avoir empoigné sa veste. Cependant, il s'arrêta au milieu de sa course et se retourna vers Bill, le pointant d'un index menaçant.

\- Ah et pour ta gouverne, je ne pervertis pas ta merveille à chaque fois que je pose mes yeux sur elle. Victoire est assez grande pour fréquenter qui elle veut, elle n'a pas besoin de l'aval de papa Weasley.

Teddy sortit en claquant la porte avec violence. Il était rouge de colère, son coeur battait à mille à l'heure et des larmes de nerf perlaient au coin de ses yeux mais, par Helga, cela faisait un bien fou de vider son sac.

Il courut presque jusqu'à la remise qui servait d'atelier à Arthur et s'installa sur un ballot de paille qui trainait dehors, regrettant son geste quand il sentit ses fesses mouillées par la neige.

L'espace d'un instant il regretta. Il se disait qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin et que Victoire devait probablement le détester d'avoir ainsi parlé à son père. Mais il fallait que ça sorte. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il taisait tout ça et qu'il encaissait les remarques désobligeantes de Bill à son égard. Il n'obligeait personne à l'aimer, pas même quelqu'un de sa « famille » mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter que Bill le dénigre de la sorte. Alors cela pouvait paraître stupide de s'énerver parce qu'il lui avait dit que ses études étaient bidons, mais c'était la goutte de potion qui avait fait déborder le chaudron.

\- Teddy ?

Il leva les yeux vers la provenance de la voix et malgré la nuit, il distingua nettement le blond des cheveux de Victoire. Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux. Il ne broncha pas lorsqu'il la sentit prendre place à côté de lui sur le ballot de paille.

\- Ça donne quoi l'ambiance à l'intérieur ?

\- Papa et mamie Molly sont en train de se disputer. Oncle Fred et oncle George s'en mêlent comme d'habitude, Ginny crie plus fort que tout le monde, Lily pleure à cause du bruit et maman essaye de se cacher dans un trou de souris. Ah et mon oncle Charlie vient d'arriver et il ne comprend rien à ce qu'il se passe.

Teddy lâcha un petit soupir.

\- C'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver comme ça mais … Merlin, j'en ai marre.

\- On peut en discuter, si tu veux. Un jour, un camarade de Poufsouffle m'a dit qu'il ne fallait jamais garder ses soucis pour soi et toujours les exprimer, sinon ça finit par nous ronger de l'intérieur.

\- Ah oui ? Il est sacrément philosophe, ton ami.

\- Tu lui diras. Il s'appelle Ted Lupin.

\- Connais pas, ironisa Teddy.

\- Mais avant qu'on discute, j'aimerais que tu me changes ça, demanda-t-elle en indiquant ses cheveux. Je n'aime pas le noir, c'est triste.

Il fit prendre une couleur rose fuchsia à ses cheveux et Victoire secoua la tête.

\- Tu sais que je préfère le bleu.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, princesse Victoire.

Une fois le bleu turquoise de nouveau installé sur sa crinière, Teddy glissa son regard vers Victoire.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Un peu. Tu as été méchant avec papa, ce n'était pas très justifié.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?

\- Il n'a pas été méchant avec toi ni insulté ton intégrité, Teddy.

\- Discréditer mes études revient à me discréditer moi. Qu'il n'aime pas le dessin c'est son problème, qu'il me le reproche en public ça m'agace. Ce n'est pas lui qu'on force à dessiner, qu'il me laisse tranquille.

\- Ce ne sont que tes études.

\- Oui, maintenant, mais c'était le reproche de trop. J'en ai assez qu'il me rabaisse sans arrêt. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis différent que je dois subir les moqueries.

\- Pourquoi tu attaches tant d'importance à ce que pense mon père ? À Poudlard il y avait plein d'élèves qui se moquaient de toi et tu n'as jamais haussé le ton. Tu me disais toujours que tu n'en avais rien à faire et qu'ils s'en lasseraient avant toi.

\- Mais … Bill fait partie de ma famille de substitution, c'est pour ça que c'est si important.

Victoire sauta du ballot de paille et se cala entre les jambes de Teddy, ses bras glissant autour de sa taille. Le jeune homme se pencha pour embrasser le sommet de sa tête avec une douceur infinie, avant de se mettre à jouer avec une longue mèche blonde.

\- Ce n'est pas facile pour moi de voir mon père et mon meilleur ami se disputer comme ça.

\- Je sais, souffla-t-il, en entortillant une mèche autour de son index. Et ce n'est pas facile pour moi de me sentir rejeté par le père de la fille que j'…

Teddy suspendit son geste et il sentit le regard bleu de Victoire s'accrocher à lui. Par tous les Fondateurs, il avait encore parlé avant de réfléchir.

\- La fille que tu … ? incita Victoire.

La matière grise de Teddy se mit à chauffer. Il fallait qu'il trouve une parade, quelque chose de pas trop niais à dire mais surtout pas la vérité.

\- La fille que … que je …

Merde Teddy, reprend toi ! Tu fais ton Poufsouffle là !

\- La fille que j'es…estime comme ma meilleure amie.

M'ouais, à moitié convaincant.

\- Oh … lâcha Victoire, presque déçue. Bon je … je retourne à l'intérieur. Voir si papa n'a pas fait flamber la maison ou tué ses frères à coup de casserole.

Lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui pour retourner au Terrier en trottinant, Teddy sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine, comme comprimé dans un étau. Il se sentait tellement stupide.

Il décida de retourner à l'intérieur également lorsqu'une heure plus tard, la neige s'était remise à tomber. À sa grande surprise, la maison était plongée dans un calme olympien. On n'entendait seulement le crépitement de la cheminée. Les enfants devaient être couchés et les adultes s'occupaient silencieusement. Resté dans l'entrée, Teddy toussota un peu pour attirer les regards sur lui. Il se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise mais il l'avait voulu.

\- Je … euh, désolé. Pour mon esclandre de tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas gâcher la soirée.

Il glissa son regard sur Bill qui était le seul à ne pas le regarder.

\- Désolé, Bill, je ne voulais pas être blessant.

L'aîné des Weasley hocha la tête d'un air entendu et Teddy esquissa un sourire qui s'apparentait plus à une grimace. Son regard parcourut la pièce et il se sentit un peu triste de ne pas y voir Victoire. Il s'approcha cependant de Harry qui feuilletait les nouvelles plus très fraîches de la Gazette du Sorcier, installé dans un fauteuil.

\- Parrain, j'peux te parler s'il te plaît ? Seul à seul.

Harry leva le nez de son journal et sourit tendrement à son filleul. C'était rare, voire carrément exceptionnel que Teddy ai ce genre de demande mais il y avait des moments où un jeune homme a besoin des conseils d'un homme plus âgé et expérimenté. Des conseils paternels, en somme.

Les deux hommes se mirent à l'écart dans la cuisine, une tasse de thé brûlant entre les mains. Harry eut le bon goût de ne pas brusquer Teddy. Ce dernier cherchait ses mots pour essayer de ne pas paraître stupide.

\- J'ai été idiot avec Bill, non ?

\- Il l'a été tout autant. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est oublié. Il mettra de l'eau dans son vin désormais, sa mère et sa soeur l'ont suffisamment engueulé.

\- Molly et Ginny m'ont défendu ?

\- Bec et ongle. C'était légitime que tu t'énerves, on sait tous qu'il en fait un peu trop.

Teddy soupira de soulagement. Il était content d'entendre qu'il n'était pas seul à penser que Bill allait parfois trop loin.

\- Tu sais, ça m'agace qu'il s'en prenne à moi et je peux comprendre qu'on ne puisse pas plaire à tout le monde mais ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est que ce soit lui, qui ne m'apprécie pas.

\- Qu'a-t-il en particulier ?

\- Ben, tu sais, c'est lui quoi. C'est son père.

Un petit sourire espiègle se dessina sur les lèvres de Harry.

\- Le père de … ?

\- Oh arrête de te payer ma tête ! Le père de Victoire.

Teddy plongea presque son nez dans sa tasse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire Teddy ?

\- Je crois que j'suis amoureux parrain.

\- Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire parce qu'entre nous, tu es probablement le dernier à le remarquer. Ou peut-être l'avant dernier si on prend en compte Victoire.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tout le monde le sait ?

\- Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, mon grand. Il fallait juste que tu te l'admettes.

\- Comment ça se passe quand on est amoureux ? Je veux dire … C'est nouveau pour moi.

\- Tu n'as jamais ressenti ça pour une autre fille avant ?

Teddy secoua la tête.

\- Même pas cette jolie brune que tu nous as présenté l'année dernière ? Comment elle s'appelait déjà … ajouta Harry.

\- Iris. Et non, même pas. J'étais attaché à elle mais quand je compare à ce que je ressens quand Victoire est dans les parages, ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Dis-moi un peu ce que tu ressens.

Le ton de Harry se faisait prévenant. Teddy adorait son parrain pour un tas de choses et pour les bons conseils il était imbattable. C'était sa figure paternelle et il se tournait toujours vers lui quand il pataugeait un peu, comme là.

\- C'est … C'est bizarre. J'ai l'impression que tout se mélange en moi quand elle est là et même quand elle n'est pas là d'ailleurs. J'ai toujours envie de lui faire plaisir, je voudrais qu'elle sourit tout le temps, j'ai envie d'être le seul responsable de ses fous rires parce que, par Merlin, quand Victoire rigole j'ai l'impression que mon monde s'arrête de tourner.

Le bleu des cheveux de Teddy se mit à briller, comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait de Victoire.

\- J'adore ses yeux, j'adore sa manière de marcher, j'adore sa mine renfrognée quand elle réfléchit, j'adore l'odeur de son parfum, j'adore la serrer contre moi et sentir son coeur battre contre le mien. Quand je l'ai dans mes bras c'est comme si je me sentais réellement vivant, entier, complet. Et quand elle est loin de moi c'est un enfer, j'arrête pas de me dire qu'elle est peut-être avec un autre garçon qui la ferait peut-être plus rire que moi.

Harry s'était appuyé contre le plan de travail pour écouter Teddy lui expliquer tout son ressenti à propos de Victoire. Le jeune homme se sentait désormais beaucoup plus libéré d'avoir extériorisé tout ça.

\- Et puis son visage c'est … raah j'ai même pas de mots, avoua-t-il en lâchant sa tête en arrière, les yeux clos.

\- Je crois que tu essaies de me dire que tu la trouves jolie ?

\- C'est plus que ça. Elle est merveilleuse.

\- Tu es amoureux, c'est indéniable, constata Harry.

Teddy redressa la tête et regarda son parrain qui souriait.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire à ton avis ?

\- Lui dire me semble être déjà une bonne avancée dans le projet.

\- Quoi ?! cria presque Teddy, les yeux exorbités. T'es fou, jamais de la vie. Si ça se trouve c'est un amour à sens unique et ça va être le moment le plus gênant de toute mon existence.

\- Teddy, je ne te dis pas d'aller la voir et de lui dire « Hey, salut Victoire ! Au fait, je t'aime. Bonne nuit ! » et de repartir comme si de rien n'était. Avouer ses sentiments peut être autre chose que des mots.

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux, essayant de comprendre où Harry voulait en venir.

\- Tu veux dire que … oui, des gestes, des sourires, des attentions, de la complicité.

\- Oui, tout ça.

\- C'est malin.

\- Malin est mon troisième prénom.

\- Après modestie ? se moqua le jeune homme, évitant de justesse un coup à l'épaule.

\- Sois imaginatif Teddy. Elle comprendra.

\- Merci parrain, t'es le meilleur.

Harry ouvrit les bras et Teddy vint volontiers s'y réfugier pour une étreinte. Plus jeune, Teddy adorait se loger dans les bras de son parrain pour s'y sentir protégé et aimé. Avec le temps, ces câlins étaient devenus des étreintes plus viriles mais Teddy n'y disait jamais non.

Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à retourner au salon, il se tourna vers son filleul qui nettoyait les tasses vides.

\- Au fait, Teddy. Ne sois pas trop dur avec Bill. Tu sais, je pense que dans quelques années je serai comme lui quand des garçons approcheront Lily d'un peu trop près.

Le clin d'oeil de Harry fit rigoler Teddy.

\- Tu es un jeune homme incroyable, alors arrête un peu de te sous-estimer et aies confiance en toi. Tu verras, ça sera beaucoup plus facile.

Il lui envoya un deuxième clin d'oeil auquel Teddy répondit par un sourire. Merlin, son parrain était définitivement son ange gardien.

xXx

Après sa conversation avec Harry, Teddy était monté prendre une douche, enfiler une tenue plus adéquate pour dormir et se brosser les dents. Il prit aussi une petite minute pour observer son reflet dans le miroir. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux bleus pour les tirer vers l'arrière et se dit que ma foi, il avait peut-être un look particulier, il n'avait pas de quoi repousser Victoire. Certes il la trouvait un milliard de fois trop bien pour lui mais Harry lui avait dit de ne pas se sous-estimer.

Avant d'aller se coucher, il avait quelque chose à faire. Il grimpa dans les étages et ouvrit tout doucement la porte de la chambre que Victoire occupait avec sa soeur Dominique, son frère Louis et Rose et Hugo Weasley. Il regarda vers le lit de Victoire et devina la lumière d'une baguette qui éclairait le dessous d'un drap.

\- Psst, Vicky … chuchota Teddy.

La blonde sortit la tête de dessous son drap, abandonna sa lecture et sortit de son lit quand Teddy lui fit signe de venir. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et lui sourit tendrement.

\- Je voulais te dire que je me suis excusé auprès de ton père, on va essayer d'accorder nos violons maintenant.

Le sourire de Victoire se fit plus grand.

\- Ça me fait plaisir.

\- Et puis … je sais que ce n'était pas une dispute entre nous tout à l'heure, devant la remise, mais j'ai eu la sensation que tu étais un peu fâchée contre moi.

\- J'étais juste contrariée que tu aies parlé comme ça à papa.

\- Ça n'arrivera plus, c'est promis.

Teddy posa délicatement ses mains sur les joues de Victoire et vint embrasser son front avec douceur. C'était un geste qui s'était installé entre eux, comme un rituel, depuis que Victoire avait passé sa première nuit à Poudlard. Dès qu'ils se séparaient pour retourner dans leur salle commune respective, Teddy lui embrassait le front en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit princesse.

\- Bonne nuit mon Teddy, à demain.

Elle caressa sa joue du bout des doigts avant de retourner doucement dans sa chambre. Teddy rejoignit aussi la sienne et cette nuit là, ses rêves furent étrangement peuplés de bons sentiments.

xXx

La journée du lendemain avait été relativement calme. Presque tous les adultes avaient emmené les enfants en promenade après le déjeuner, seuls Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Teddy et Victoire étaient restés au Terrier.

La fin d'après-midi était douce. Charlie et Teddy disputaient une partie d'échecs sorciers dans le salon, à même le sol, Victoire allongée sur le tapis avec sa tête reposant sur les cuisses de Teddy.

\- Tu es fait comme un rat, Lupin ! extériorisa Charlie.

\- Non non non, je suis sûr que je peux encore te battre, laisse-moi juste une minute.

\- Bien sûr mon petit, prend ton temps.

Teddy se gratta l'arrière de la nuque tout en réfléchissant. Il était certain que son jeu n'avait aucune faille et que Charlie n'avait pas pu le piéger mais il fallait qu'il soit observateur et rusé. Sa victoire était proche. Soudain, les yeux ambrés de Teddy s'illuminèrent et ses lèvres se fendirent en un sourire victorieux.

\- Echec et mat ! fanfaronna Teddy en déplaçant son pion.

Charlie, prit au dépourvu, grogna dans sa barbe.

\- Par tous les caleçons de Merlin, je pensais t'avoir eu cette fois.

\- Manqué, Weasley. Je suis meilleur que toi aux échecs il va falloir t'y faire !

\- Pfff, je me fais avoir par un gamin de dix-neufs ans, quelle honte.

\- Pour la peine, demain je t'offrirai le best-seller « Comment battre Teddy Lupin aux échecs sorciers en dix leçons ».

\- Marre toi Lupin, marre toi. Je t'aurai un jour !

Charlie quitta le salon. Teddy, toujours rieur, passa une main sur le front de Victoire qui avait les yeux levés vers lui.

\- Ce que tu peux être prétentieux, parfois, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Il y a très peu de domaines où j'excelle, laisse-moi frimer quand je peux.

\- Ce n'est que Charlie. Le jour où tu battras oncle Ron, là je te respecterai.

Victoire eut un petit rire qui retira à Teddy toute envie de contester. Il l'invita à se redresser et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- J'aimerais t'emmener quelque part pour la soirée, tu crois que tes parents seraient d'accord ?

Le bleu des yeux de Victoire parut briller de mille feux à cette simple proposition et le coeur de Teddy s'emballa. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour son palpitant ni pour ses hormones qu'elle agisse de la sorte.

\- Il faudra que tu sois très convaincant et si tu ne l'es pas, on pourra toujours filer en douce.

\- Je suis en train de me rabibocher avec ton père, est-ce que tu crois que faire le mur serait un bon argument en ma faveur ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais ça ne serait pas la première fois.

\- Oui, mes reins se souviennent encore de la chute qu'on a fait depuis le toit de la Chaumière aux Coquillages.

Teddy fit semblant de se masser le bas du dos et Victoire pouffa de rire.

\- C'est toi qui t'es mal réceptionné !

\- C'est toi qui étais si pressée d'aller à ce concert des Bizarr' Sisters que tu n'as pas attendu que je me sois mis debout pour te jeter.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, Teddy Lupin, fit Victoire en pointant son index sur son torse. Tu étais le plus excité de nous deux. Dois-je te rappeler ce tee-shirt trop petit à l'effigie du groupe que tu portais ce soir là ? Quand tu levais les bras on voyait ton nombril.

\- Ce tee-shirt était à ma mère et à l'époque je ne savais pas lancer de sortilèges pour agrandir les tissus. Plains-toi d'avoir eu mon corps d'Apollon dévoilé à tes yeux si délicats.

\- Oh je ne m'en plains pas.

Elle laissa glisser ses doigts le long de son torse et Teddy crut s'embraser. Toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de son corps s'étaient données rendez-vous sous les doigts de Victoire et son coeur s'emballa dans une frénésie incontrôlable. Victoire dut s'en rendre compte car elle mut sa petite main au niveau de son coeur. Les yeux azurs de la jeune fille vrillèrent dans ceux de Teddy avec intensité. Il était perdu, littéralement abandonné à ce regard océan. C'était comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner et se concentrait dans ses pupilles. Ils étaient seuls, sans aucun bruit autour d'eux. Il n'y avait que Victoire qui comptait.

Poussé par une force invisible, Teddy pencha son visage lentement vers celui de Victoire. Il allait l'embrasser quand soudain :

\- C'est nous ! cria Ginny en ouvrant la porte d'entrée avec fracas. Ouh il fait un froid de canard dehors. Les enfants, allez-vite vous réchauffer près de la cheminée.

Teddy toussota, mal à l'aise, et fit semblant de ranger l'échiquier tandis que Victoire gigotait nerveusement sur place, visiblement pas plus à l'aise que lui.

Silencieusement, Teddy maudit tout le monde sans exception d'être rentré à ce moment précis. Il allait embrasser Victoire. Elle était là, prête à recevoir ce baiser et apparemment aussi tentée que lui mais il avait fallu qu'ils reviennent à ce moment là. Il soupira quand les enfants vinrent au salon, pépiant, criant, rigolant, trempant le tapis de neige fondue. Parmi les plus petits, il croisa le regard de Victoire qui était navrée. Il lui offrit un sourire timide qui laissait sous-entendre toute sa frustration.

xXx

En début de soirée, alors que tout le monde attendait pour passer à table, Teddy faisait les cent pas dans le salon, attendant que princesse Victoire daigne enfin descendre. Il regarda l'heure pour la énième fois et soupira. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tant de temps ? Elle était tellement jolie au naturel qu'il ne lui fallait pas des heures pour être prête, si ?

Fred et George, qui rejoignaient la cuisine, lui tapèrent chacun une épaule.

\- Alors, Teddy, on attend sa dulcinée ? se moqua Fred.

\- Ce n'est pas ma dulcinée.

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'elle le soit, confirma George.

\- Vous m'agacez, tous. Laissez-moi tranquille avec Victoire. Je ne viens pas vous casser les pieds avec vos femmes moi, si ? Pourtant Merlin sait à quel point vous pouvez être niais parfois.

Les jumeaux parurent offusqués.

\- Ne faîtes pas ces têtes là, vous ne valez pas mieux que des Poufsouffle de première année parfois et je parle en connaissance de cause.

\- Teddy, tu deviens blessant, dit George en le pointant du doigt.

\- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, Georgie, rit Teddy.

Son rire mourut cependant dans sa gorge quand Victoire apparut dans le salon. Elle était au-delà de merveilleuse, si tant est que ce soit possible, dans toute la simplicité qui la caractérisait. Elle portait une jupe patineuse grise anthracite lui arrivant à mi-cuisses sur des collants noirs qui dévoilaient à peine la peau claire de ses jambes par transparence, assortie à un pull blanc en mailles très fines et ajusté à sa taille. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient lâchés, seulement retenus par une tresse sur le haut de la tête. Elle avait à peine recourbé ses cils avec un peu de mascara et rehaussé ses pommettes avec un peu de blush rosé.

Teddy sentit son âme quitter son corps. Il ne répondait plus de rien. Il était juste bon à battre des cils sans relâche, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, à essayer de se persuader que ce n'était pas un rêve éveillé. Elle était belle comme une poupée de porcelaine. Sa poupée de porcelaine.

\- … Teddy ?

Le susnommé sortit brutalement de sa rêverie et de sa contemplation.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es prêt ? On y va ?

\- Je n'attendais plus que toi.

Il lui tendit sa main où elle logea la sienne, et il l'attira plus près de lui.

\- Bonne soirée tout le monde ! lança Teddy à la cantonade.

\- Bonne soirée ! répondirent-ils tout en choeur.

\- Pas de bêtises ! ajouta Harry.

\- Protégez-vous ! enchérit George.

\- La ferme George ! termina Bill. Attendez un peu tous les deux.

Teddy eut un petit reniflement méprisant. C'était reparti pour un tour. Bill Weasley le papa poule allait encore une fois lui faire la morale.

L'aîné Weasley s'approcha d'eux. Teddy sentit la petite main de Victoire se serrer autour de la sienne et dans un élan de tendresse, comme pour lui signifier que tout allait bien se passer, il caressa sa peau avec son pouce.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas dire où vous allez ?

Teddy secoua la tête.

\- C'est une surprise.

\- Bien. Alors je veux que vous soyez de retour à minuit. Si à minuit et une minute vous n'êtes pas rentrés à la maison, cette sortie aura été votre dernière ensemble.

\- Minuit et demi ? négocia Victoire d'une voix douce et fluette, accompagnée d'un battement de cils.

Teddy se retint de rire. Victoire savait comment amadouer son petit monde et elle en jouait.

\- S'il te plaît papa, ajouta-t-elle presque sur le ton de la supplication.

\- Minuit et demi dernier carat.

\- Merci !

\- Merci Bill. Je te la ramène en un seul morceau c'est promis.

\- Je l'espère.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à tenir à elle comme à la prunelle de tes yeux, tu le sais ça ?

Les muscles du visage de Bill se décrispèrent dans la seconde. Il dut comprendre où Teddy voulait en venir car il lui adressa même l'ébauche d'un sourire. Bille n'avait pas de soucis à se faire. Sa Victoire était entre de bonnes mains.

\- Amusez-vous bien.

Victoire et Teddy le remercièrent d'une même voix enjouée. Ce dernier s'assura qu'elle était prête et la fit transplaner avec lui.

xXx

Teddy les avait fait transplaner dans ruelle très peu éclairée du Londres moldu. Il adorait se balader dans ce côté de la ville, rencontrer des moldus, vivre des expériences différentes de celles qu'il pouvait vivre dans leur monde. Il comptait même dans ses amis quelques personnes non-sorcières. Enfin, il s'agissait plus de connaissances que de vrais amis fidèles mais il les appréciait.

Il savait que Victoire avait toujours voulu passer du temps avec lui dans le Londres moldu. Combien de fois il lui avait raconté ses histoires, ses soirées ici, ses découvertes et elle en avait été jalouse. Alors un soir il lui avait promis de l'emmener passer du temps là-bas.

\- On est où, Teddy ? Cette ruelle est lugubre, ça me fiche froid dans le dos.

Instinctivement elle se resserra contre lui et Teddy la laissa faire. Il glissa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules et embrassa le sommet de sa tête.

\- Bienvenue à Winter Wonderland, princesse Victoire !

Ils sortirent de la rue qui débouchait sur Hyde Park, ou plutôt sur la fête foraine qui prenait ses quartiers dans le parc pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

Une grande roue, des manèges, une odeur de barbe à papa, de chocolat et de sucre, des lumières vives et colorées qui éclairaient le ciel, une musique de cirque, voilà le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux admiratifs. Mais pour Teddy, le spectacle se passait plutôt contre lui. À sa gauche, lovée contre son torse, Victoire avait les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, le regard illuminé comme une enfant qui découvre tous ses cadeaux le matin de Noël. Elle était si jolie, si pure, si candide, si attirante. Teddy aurait donné sa vie contre ce sourire.

\- Ça te plaît ? osa-t-il demander, rompant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

\- Si ça me plaît ? Teddy mais … c'est magnifique !

Elle vint plus en face de lui, ses bras entourant sa taille.

\- Je ne suis jamais allée dans une fête foraine et toi tu m'y emmènes, dans le monde moldu en plus. Tu … Par Merlin, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir.

Si, il s'en doutait. Du moins il le ressentait en voyant le bleu de ses yeux briller de mille feux même dans l'ombre.

\- Ton bonheur avant le reste, ma princesse.

\- T'es le meilleur, Teddy.

Elle se serra contre lui, sa tête contre son torse. Lui, il l'entoura de ses bras protecteur, s'enivrant de son obsédant parfum de rose.

\- On y va ? J'ai hâte de te faire découvrir tout ça.

\- Je suis ultra excitée ! On y va !

Elle lui agrippa la main et courut jusqu'à l'entrée du parc en riant comme une enfant, esquivant de justesse les voitures qui roulaient.

\- Vicky, fais attention ! cria Teddy pour couvrir les klaxons des voitures. Je te rappelle qu'ici nous sommes des gens normaux, sans baguette magique ?

\- Oups. Désolée, j'ai pas l'habitude.

Sa petite moue grimaçante fit rire Teddy. Elle pouvait faire n'importe quoi, il ne pouvait décemment pas se fâcher tant elle était mignonne.

\- Fais juste attention à ce que tu fais et à ce que tu dis, les gens autour de nous sont des moldus.

\- Oui chef !

Elle lui tira la langue, il fit de même et ils s'unirent dans un fou rire. Victoire passa son bras sous celui de Teddy et ils passèrent l'entrée de la fête foraine.

La musique se fit plus forte, les douces odeurs plus prononcées et les lumières plus vives. Victoire ne savait où donner de la tête. Elle regardait à gauche, à droite, demandait à s'arrêter tous les deux mètres pour regarder un garçon jouer au tir à la carabine ou un groupe d'enfants rire dans un carousel. Teddy obtempérait à chaque fois, la laissant à sa contemplation. Il avait l'habitude de Winter Wonderland, lui, pour y être venu les deux années précédentes avec ses connaissances moldues.

\- Par quoi tu veux commencer Vicky ?

\- Ça !

Elle pointa du doigt un stand de confiserie et vint presque coller son visage sur la vitrine qui renfermait toutes les douceurs.

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux du sucre avant de faire un manège ?

\- Certaine, assura-t-elle en demandant une pomme d'amour à la vendeuse. J'ai survécu aux pastilles de gerbe de mes oncles, ce n'est pas un peu de sucre qui va me faire peur.

Rieur, Teddy sortit de la monnaie moldue et paya la pomme d'amour de Victoire et une petite barbe à papa pour lui.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve, Teddy.

Victoire tourna sur elle même, faisant voleter sa jupe.

\- Mais tu ne rêves pas. Tu m'as toujours dit que tu avais envie de découvrir le Londres moldu … Alors certes ce n'est pas la ville en elle-même mais je savais que ça te ferait plaisir.

\- C'est génial.

Elle croqua un petit bout de sa pomme d'amour avant de reprendre.

\- Papa et maman ne m'auraient jamais emmené ici. Tu sais comment est papa, il est un peu rustre, et maman est toujours un peu dans son monde. Papy Arthur a tellement bassiné ses fils avec les moldus que maintenant ils ont du mal avec tout ce qui vient de leur monde alors que moi, j'adore. Ça me fascine, je trouve qu'ils sont tellement intelligents et surprenants. C'est dingue tout ce qu'ils sont capables de faire sans magie.

Méfiant, Teddy vérifia tout de même que personne ne pouvait les entendre. Ils avaient repris leur balade, bras dessus, bras dessous, entre les stands et les manèges.

\- Tu n'imagines pas le bien que ça fait, parfois, de déconnecter du monde magique et de partager des moments avec les moldus. Ils me font voir la vie autrement.

\- Tu penses que tu pourrais vivre sans magie ?

\- J'sais pas trop, lâcha Teddy en haussant les épaules. Parfois je me dis que je pourrais m'en passer et puis je me retrouve affalé dans le canapé avec mes crayons posés très loin de moi et je me dis que sans baguette, j'aurais vraiment la flemme de me lever pour aller les chercher.

\- Quel flemmard, tu es incroyable.

\- C'est un cas exceptionnel. Mais sinon ouais, je pense que je pourrais vivre comme un moldu de temps en temps, si je sais que je peux revenir à la magie facilement.

\- Tu me présenteras tes amis moldus ?

\- Si tu es sage.

Il décala son bras pour entourer ses épaules avec et Victoire vint contre lui, marchant avec sa tête contre son épaule. Teddy grignotait sa barbe à papa, elle sa pomme d'amour, s'arrêtant ça et là pour regarder des choses et d'autres.

Soudain, sans crier gare, Victoire sortit de l'étreinte de Teddy pour courir droit devant elle, s'accrochant aux barrières de protection autour de la patinoire. Elle en aurait presque lâché sa pomme d'amour sur la glace tant elle était intriguée.

\- Je veux faire ça !

\- Du patin à glace ? En as-tu déjà fait, au moins ?

\- Non, mais ça n'a pas l'air très compliqué.

\- On parie qu'au bout de même pas vingt secondes sur la glace tu te retrouves les fesses trempées ?

\- Je m'en fiche, ça a l'air génial. S'te plaît Teddy !

Comme lorsqu'elle avait voulu amadouer son père pour négocier l'heure du couvre-feu, elle battit des cils devant Teddy pour le faire flancher. Le jeune homme pensa qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se donner tant de mal ; il aurait décroché la lune et les étoiles pour elle s'il n'y avait que ça pour lui faire plaisir.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, princesse.

Teddy loua deux paires de patins et en confia une à Victoire qu'il dut aider parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas le fonctionnement et manquait de peu de se couper les doigts avec les lames. Il enfila les siens et monta sur la glace le premier. A l'aise car coutumier du fait, il tendit ses mains vers Victoire qui posa d'abord un pied hasardeux sur la glace.

\- Tu as voulu venir alors ne fais pas ta princesse maintenant. Viens près de moi, je te tiens.

\- Mais ça glisse ! râla-t-elle.

\- Par Merlin, c'est le principe d'une patinoire Vicky ! Je sens qu'on n'est pas sorti du chaudron avec toi.

\- Arrête de te moquer ! Je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

Vexé l'un comme l'autre, Teddy croisa les bras et partit patiner seul. Elle ne voulait pas de son aide ? Bien, elle allait vite le regretter. Il s'accouda à une barrière un peu plus loin et observa du coin de l'oeil sa jolie poupée qui avait maintenant les deux pieds sur la glace mais qui avait les genoux qui flageolaient. Elle était hésitante, comme un nouveau né qui apprendrait à marcher. Elle essayait d'avancer, mais elle raclait plus la glace avec l'avant de ses patins que ce qu'elle n'avançait. Puis ce qui devait arriver arriva, au bout de tout juste trois mètres elle était partie en arrière, se retrouvant les fesses sur la glace.

Amusé, Teddy revint vers elle.

\- Tu veux bien de mon aide maintenant, miss-je-n'en-fais-toujours-qu'à-ma-tête ?

La blonde leva des yeux penauds vers lui et hocha la tête comme une enfant. Elle prit volontiers sa main et se releva, tapotant ses fesses humides.

\- Reste près de moi maintenant, d'accord ? Quand tu te sentiras à l'aise, je te laisserai patiner seule.

Victoire hocha la tête.

\- Tu ne me lâches pas hein, promis ?

\- Je ne te lâcherai jamais, souffla-t-il, plein de sous-entendus.

Teddy la tint alors par le bras et lui apprit doucement à patiner, du moins à avancer sans tomber. Victoire était hésitante mais têtue alors il savait qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. C'est au bout d'un petit quart d'heure de cours particulier que la jeune fille finit par être suffisamment à l'aise pour qu'il la lâche, ce qu'il fit tout en restant malgré tout suffisamment proche pour parer à toute éventualité.

\- J'y arrive ! s'extasia Victoire qui prenait de plus en plus confiance.

À côté d'elle, Teddy souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle quand elle était heureuse.

\- Prend ma main, invita Teddy.

Victoire s'en saisit et ils patinèrent doucement ensemble, main dans la main, près de la barrière pour que Victoire s'y accroche en cas de pépin et surtout pour éviter les patineurs rapides et trop confiants.

\- Tu sais Teddy, j'échangerai ma place pour rien au monde.

\- C'est vrai ?

Il la regarda. Elle hochait la tête sans le regarder, plutôt concentrée sur le bout de ses patins.

\- On pourrait être ailleurs dans Londres ou même dans le monde, tant que tu es près de moi je me sens bien. Comme s'il ne pouvait rien m'arriver.

\- Mais je ne laisserai jamais rien t'arriver, tu le sais ça ?

\- Je le sais et c'est pour ça que je t'aime autant. Parce que je sais que quoi je fasse, quoi qu'il arrive, tu seras toujours avec moi. J'ai besoin de rien de plus que de toi.

S'ils n'avaient pas été au milieu d'une fête foraine noire de monde, et encore moins au milieu d'une patinoire, Merlin sait ce que Teddy aurait fait à Victoire. En fait, c'était peut-être mieux pour son intégrité qu'ils ne soient pas seuls, sinon il se serait probablement jeté sur elle pour l'embrasser. Ses mots le confortaient dans l'idée qu'il fallait qu'il lui avoue ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Vicky je .. c'est pas facile à dire, bredouilla-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

Le travail qu'il faisait sur lui-même et sur sa magie pour que ses cheveux ne virent pas au rouge pivoine, comme tout le temps lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise, était impressionnant.

Il n'osait même plus la regarder. Pourtant il sentait son doux regard sur lui.

\- En fait voilà, il s'avère que …

\- ATTENTION !

Il ne put finir sa phrase car une patineuse folle lancée à vive allure passa de justesse entre lui et Victoire, faisant vaciller cette dernière qui tomba à la renverse sur Teddy. Il se retrouva allongé sur la glace, Victoire allongée sur lui dans une position très équivoque, leurs visages se retrouvant à quelques petits centimètres l'un de l'autre quand elle releva la tête. Il la vit rougir et honnêtement, il n'en menait pas plus large mais étonnamment, c'était comme s'ils étaient seuls. Comme plus tôt dans la journée au Terrier. Le bruit autour n'était qu'un bourdonnement à ses oreilles et il n'y avait que Victoire dans son monde. Il humidifia ses lèvres du bout de la langue et cette fois, c'est elle qui prit les devants. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, Teddy ferma les yeux, attendant avec une impatience non dissimulée de recevoir enfin ce baiser.

\- Désolée, je ne vous ai pas fait peur au moins ?

Teddy serra les dents avec une profonde envie de meurtre envers cette malotrue qui venait de leur couper l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Non. Vicky, ça va ?

La blonde se redressa péniblement, époussetant ses vêtements plein de glace, rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

\- Oui oui, impeccable.

\- Désolée, encore, s'excusa la demoiselle. J'étais lancée un peu trop vite et je n'ai pas réussi à freiner avant.

\- C'est rien, je pense qu'on va s'en remettre, marmonna Teddy d'une voix grave.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Ouais, t'inquiètes pas.

La jeune fille s'excusa à nouveau, avec un sourire en plus, avant de commencer à s'éclipser. Elle se retourna malgré tout après n'avoir fait qu'un mètre.

\- Jolie couleur de cheveux, au fait, lança-t-elle à l'attention de Teddy. J'aime beaucoup.

L'intéressé la remercia, doublant le remerciement d'un sourire éclatant et la laissa filer. Quand il se retourna vers Victoire pour s'assurer une nouvelle fois qu'elle allait bien, elle le toisait avec les poings sur les hanches, le visage fermé. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure sans en connaître la raison.

\- Tu te laisses draguer comme ça, toi ?

\- Draguer ?

\- « Jolie couleur de cheveux ! » imita Victoire avec une voix niaise et aigüe.

\- Et alors ? C'était un compliment comme un autre. C'est tellement rare que les gens apprécient ma couleur de cheveux que je ne vais pas cracher dessus.

\- Ouais, et toi tu souris comme un bienheureux.

\- Parce que c'était un compliment gentil. Et puis honnêtement, si c'est comme ça qu'elle drague, elle ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de succès.

La moue de Victoire se fit plus boudeuse qu'énervée.

\- Moi j'aime tes cheveux bleus et tu ne minaudes pas quand je te le dis.

\- J'y crois pas. T'es jalouse ma Victoire ?

\- Non, grogna la jeune fille.

\- Bien sûr que tu l'es.

Teddy glissa gracieusement jusqu'à elle. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et les bras de Victoire vinrent automatiquement se glisser autour de sa taille, une vieille habitude.

\- Tu n'as pas à être jalouse de qui que ce soit parce que tu es la seule et l'unique. Toi, quand tu me fais des compliments, peut-être que je ne minaude pas comme tu dis mais tu réussis à faire s'emballer mon coeur comme jamais. Parce que je sais que quand toi tu le dis, c'est sincère et sans arrière pensée.

Le regard bleu de Victoire s'éclaira sensiblement. Merlin, elle allait le rendre fou sans faire exprès.

\- Je serai toujours jalouse de quiconque posera les yeux sur toi.

Elle vint se blottir contre lui, et il l'enserra au niveau des épaules. Le parfum de rose de Victoire remonta jusque dans les narines de Teddy qui se sentit presque défaillir. Elle allait le rendre fou.

\- Teddy …

\- Hum ?

\- C'est très gênant.

\- De quoi ? D'être au milieu de la patinoire et de faire chier le monde ? J'en ai rien à faire.

\- Non, pas ça, chuchota-t-elle, gênée. Tes réactions physiologiques.

\- Hein ?

Victoire se décala à peine et désigna de l'index le bas du ventre de Teddy qui baissa les yeux sur sa virilité. La gêne s'empara à son tour de lui quand il remarqua la bosse formée dans son pantalon. Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui prendre tout son corps ainsi que son coeur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Ça pour être gênant … Victoire venait d'être témoin de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait et il ne pouvait rien nier.

Les joues de Teddy prirent une couleur rouge brique et ses cheveux aussi. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais les yeux exorbités de Victoire l'alarmèrent.

\- Teddy ! Tes cheveux !

Par transparence dans la glace, Teddy remarqua la couleur de ses cheveux et en changea immédiatement, priant Merlin et tous les Fondateurs pour que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte.

\- On s'en va ? proposa-t-il.

Victoire hocha précipitamment la tête et ils s'enfuirent de la patinoire avec le plus d'empressement possible sans que Victoire ne tombe.

Ils s'écartèrent de la foule en direction du marché de Noël un peu plus tranquille et un silence étrange s'installa entre eux. Le regard de l'un rivé dans celui de l'autre, ils finirent par éclater de rire en même temps à cause du cocasse de la situation passée.

\- Excuse-moi Vicky, c'était très gênant comme situation. Peut-être plus pour toi que pour moi …

\- J'ai pu sentir que je te faisais un peu d'effet, glissa-t-elle avec une voix pleine de malice.

\- Un peu ? Le mot est faible. À chaque fois que tu m'approches j'ai toutes mes hormones en ébullition. Tu n'imagines pas le self-control dont je dois faire preuve quand je te prends dans mes bras.

\- Ça l'a toujours fait ?

Le naturel et la décontraction qui émanaient de cette conversation étaient déconcertants mais la complicité entre Teddy et Victoire était tellement forte qu'il leur semblait qu'aucun sujet n'était tabou.

\- D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'ai su me contrôler.

\- Je suis bien contente d'être une fille et de pouvoir facilement cacher mes réactions physiques.

\- C'est beaucoup moins gênant.

\- Tu n'as pas à être gêné.

Victoire se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui embrasser la joue et lui souffler à l'oreille :

\- Je suis contente d'être la source de tes émois.

Elle lui lança un clin d'oeil malicieux avant de s'aventurer dans le marché de Noël. Teddy eut un petit rire discret. Il rejoignit Victoire qui prit sa main dans la sienne pour parcourir les allées du marché sans le perdre.

Après s'être arrêté pour faire découvrir le vin chaud à Victoire, la jeune fille avait demandé à Teddy de l'emmener voir son quartier préféré de Londres, Camden Town. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une heure avant de devoir rentrer au Terrier et il avait accepté.

Teddy adorait Camden pour son côté atypique, un peu à son image. Au milieu de toutes les personnalités différentes qui traînaient à Camden, du punk au rockeur, en passant par les skinheads et les gothiques, Teddy se sentait réellement lui-même. Il ne dépareillait pas avec sa couleur de cheveux originales et ses nombreux tatouages et piercings, car ils étaient tous comme lui, voire plus excentriques.

Marchant main dans la main, ils devaient apparaître aux yeux des passants comme un vrai couple et Teddy n'en était pas dérangé. Il sentit cependant la main de Victoire s'échapper de la sienne au détour d'une ruelle. Lorsqu'il se retourna sur elle, il la vit le nez en l'air, les yeux fixant les néons de l'enseigne d'une boutique : « _Wolf Tattoo_ ». Un sourire amusé se dessina alors sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

\- Tu veux te faire tatouer ? ricana-t-il.

\- Pourquoi pas ? répondit-elle simplement.

Teddy s'étouffa alors avec sa propre salive.

\- Par..pff..pardon ? articula-t-il péniblement.

\- Tu as fait ton premier tatouage à dix-sept ans, pourquoi moi je ne pourrais pas le faire ?

\- Parce que si tu le fais, ton père m'arrache les deux yeux avec une pince rouillée !

Victoire roula des yeux.

\- Il n'est pas obligé d'être au courant. Où est passé ton sens de l'aventure ?

\- Mon sens de l'aventure a certaines limites. Vicky, un tatouage c'est important, surtout si tu en fais un moldu, ça reste sur ta peau toute la vie et ça fait mal.

\- Alors j'en fais un sorcier. Tu m'as dit que ton tatoueur fétiche était à Camden.

\- Bon sang mais il faut que j'arrête de parler à tort et à travers et il faut surtout que tu arrêtes de m'écouter.

\- Teddy, s'il te plaît. J'ai déjà une idée de ce que je veux faire.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir résigné.

\- Tu y as déjà réfléchi, en plus ?

\- Oui, opina Victoire. Quand je vois à quel point tu es content des tiens et comme tu es fier quand tu les montres, j'ai envie de faire pareil. Je veux encrer quelque chose dans ma peau pendant toute ma vie.

\- Si ton père l'apprend …

\- Il n'en saura rien, coupa la blonde. S'il te plaît Teddy, j'en ai vraiment envie.

Victoire vint s'appuyer contre son torse, ses yeux bleus suppliant d'accepter. Et comme Teddy devenait une créature faible sans aucune volonté lorsqu'elle posait ses yeux sur lui, il soupira.

\- On va en faire un sorcier alors.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de différent ?

\- Si tu as envie, il peut être animé ou non et le processus de tatouage est largement moins douloureux. Pour avoir testé les deux, pour ton premier c'est mieux un sorcier.

\- Alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que je ne le fasse pas.

\- Tu es incroyablement têtue, Victoire Weasley.

\- C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes.

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un bisou sur le bout de son nez, faisant sourire Teddy.

Ils revinrent sur leurs pas vers une zone plus animée et se faufilèrent dans une ruelle étroite et sombre. Peu rassurée, Victoire se rapprocha de Teddy qui l'enserra aux épaules, protecteur. Il l'entraîna jusqu'au bout de la ruelle où apparaissait une porte en fer toute biscornue qui avait l'air d'avoir vécu la guerre.

\- Tu as de la chance que le week-end ils ferment tard leur boutique, dit Teddy avant de cogner contre la porte.

Une voix rauque s'éleva de nul part, demandant un mot de passe.

\- Plume à papote, ajouta Teddy.

Un cliquetis de serrure qu'on déverrouille se fit entendre et Teddy ouvrit la porte. Ils entrèrent alors dans un salon de tatouage relativement petit mais bien décoré, dans des tons bleus et dorés. Des tableaux en tout genre trônaient sur les murs et la pièce qui faisait office de salle d'attente était baignée d'une douce odeur de fleur d'oranger.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et un homme alerté par le bruit de la porte fit son apparition. C'était un homme d'une bonne trentaine d'années, brun, barbu et presque tatoué de la tête aux pieds. Ses lobes d'oreilles étaient agrandis par des écarteurs noirs.

\- Teddy boy (1) ! lança l'homme, venant donner une accolade virile à Teddy. Comment tu vas ?

\- Salut Rory. Ça va super et toi ?

\- En pleine forme. Pendant les fêtes de fin d'année on ne désemplit pas même le soir tard. La preuve, tu es là. Quel bon vent t'amène ? Oh, ta lune a bien cicatrisé.

Sans avoir le temps de répondre à la première question, Teddy laissa le dénommé Rory lui tourner lui même la tête pour qu'il visualise plus facilement sa nuque.

\- J'suis content. Quand je fais des tatouages moldus j'ai toujours peur de foirer mais tu es mon meilleur cobaye qui aime souffrir.

\- Je reviendrai, j'ai plein de projets. Mais là je ne viens pas pour moi mais pour cette jolie fleur.

Il présenta Victoire qui adressa un sourire gêné au tatoueur.

\- Bonsoir … souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- C'est ma meilleure amie, Victoire. Elle veut se faire son premier tatouage. Sorcier, cela va de soi.

\- Ça m'étonne que ce soit son premier si elle te fréquente assidument !

\- Pourtant ça l'est. Tu prends soin d'elle, c'est promis ? J'en ai qu'une comme elle et je tiens vraiment à la garder.

\- M'as-tu déjà vu maltraiter un client ?

\- Non mais ne commence pas avec elle.

Rory éclata d'un rire tonitruant et rauque qui fit un peu sursauter Victoire.

\- Je vais préparer mon box, installez-vous en attendant. Il y a du café chaud.

Le tatoueur disparut dans la pièce adjacente, laissant Teddy et Victoire seuls dans la pièce. Pendant que Teddy remplissait deux tasses de café, Victoire s'était installée dans un fauteuil inspiration Louis XV.

Droite comme un poteau de Quidditch, les cuisses serrées, elle tapotait nerveusement avec le bout de ses doigts sur ses genoux, ses yeux papillonnant ça et là dans le salon. Teddy la regardait, amusé, elle transpirait la nervosité par tous les pores de sa peau.

\- On peut toujours partir si tu veux, ce n'est pas trop tard, proposa-t-il en lui tendant une tasse de café.

Victoire se saisit de la tasse et remonta fièrement le menton.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on partirait ?

\- J'en sais rien. Tu m'as l'air aussi nerveuse que moi le jour de ma répartition à Poudlard.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Si tu le dis. Bon, et si tu me disais ce que tu veux te faire tatouer ?

\- Ton portrait sur les fesses, t'en penses quoi ?

\- J'en dis que j'ai un droit de regard, du coup.

Victoire eut un petit rire qui sembla la détendre un peu.

\- Parfois des gens se font tatouer par simple envie, sans réelle signification mais moi je trouve qu'il faut qu'il y en ai une. C'est important, c'est quelque chose qui restera sur ton épiderme jusqu'à ta mort et il faut que cela représente quelque chose.

\- Je partage ton opinion, approuva Teddy.

\- Alors j'aimerais quelque chose qui me représente, qui me définit. Et ce qui me définit le mieux, c'est toi.

Lui ? Son coeur manqua un battement. Il était à mi-chemin entre l'incompréhension, la fierté et l'embarras. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Elle dut remarquer son incompréhension puisqu'elle poursuivit.

\- Je te connais depuis toujours. D'aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs, tu as toujours été là. Maman m'a même dit qu'après elle et papa, tu es le premier à m'avoir vu le jour de ma naissance. On a grandi ensemble, évolué et changé ensemble. On est différents mais tu es ma force Teddy, et tu as toujours été mon point de repère. C'est pour ça que je veux un tatouage qui se rapporte à toi.

Teddy était désormais partagé entre la fierté et l'embarras. Il était un peu gêné d'entendre ces mots mais malgré tout, que ressentir à part de la fierté ? Il savait qu'il était important aux yeux de Victoire, tout comme elle était importante aux siens, mais l'entendre le lui dire gonflait son coeur d'un sentiment de bonheur indéfinissable.

\- D'où le portrait sur les fesses, ironisa-t-il.

\- Je ne plaisante pas. Je veux un arc-en-ciel parce que ça te définit vachement bien. C'est à la fois en lien avec ta capillarité changeante mais aussi avec les dessins ultra colorés que tu fais.

\- Tu es sûre de toi, Vicky ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de moi qu'à cet instant précis.

\- Non mais vraiment. Il ne faut pas que ce soit une lubie passagère. Tu vas le garder toute ta vie. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si un jour on se dispute ?

Teddy aurait juré que le bleu clair des yeux de Victoire était devenu bleu nuit. Il avait encore parlé trop vite.

\- T'es sérieux là ?

\- Non mais … Ce que je veux dire c'est que …

\- N'imagine même pas qu'un jour je m'éloigne de toi, Ted Remus Lyall Lupin, gronda Victoire en bondissant de son fauteuil. Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon âme soeur j'en suis persuadée, alors ne pense même pas à l'éventualité d'être séparés.

Teddy rendit les armes au mot âme soeur. Il aurait pu jurer avoir senti son coeur exploser dans sa poitrine et son bas ventre se tordait d'une douleur étonnamment plaisante.

\- Alors je veux me faire tatouer la même chose. Et t'embrasser, par la même occasion.

En deux enjambées Teddy fut près d'elle, son visage entre ses doigts. Il prit d'abord quelques secondes pour admirer ce visage de poupée qu'elle avait, les pommettes rosies et les yeux bleus étincelants.

\- Allez les jeunes, j'suis prêt ! Oh, j'interromps quelque chose visiblement.

Coupé dans son élan, pour la énième fois de la journée, Teddy bloqua à quelques centimètres de la bouche de Victoire. Oh il pourrait l'embrasser là, mais avec Rory qui les regardait comme deux bêtes de foire, il n'avait plus vraiment envie. Cela dit, à force de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied depuis le début de la journée, le désir ne faisait que grandir en lui et quand il allait exploser, il allait devoir y aller tranquille.

Teddy et Victoire suivirent le tatoueur dans son petit box où résonnait le dernier morceau des Bizarr' Sisters. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste, Teddy fredonnait l'air tout en bougeant sa tête au rythme de la musique.

\- Alors jolie fleur, qu'est-ce que tu veux comme tatouage ? demanda Rory tout en enfilant une paire de gants.

\- Je voudrais un arc-en-ciel très coloré, sur l'arrière de la nuque.

\- Un arc-en-ciel ?

\- Oui, comme Teddy.

L'intéressé s'amusa à faire changer ses cheveux de couleur, passant de son habituel bleu à un rose bonbon puis à du vert pomme, du jaune poussin, du noir corbeau, un châtain clair basique et enfin un violet vif, avant de reprendre son bleu turquoise fétiche. Rory, les yeux écarquillés, finit par rire.

\- C'est pas vrai, tu es métamorphomage ?

\- Ouaip. Ça me vient de ma mère.

\- Mortel ! s'extasia Rory. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

Teddy haussa les épaules.

\- Parce que tu ne m'as jamais posé la question.

\- Excellente répartie, Teddy boy. Bon, alors, un arc-en-ciel pour la demoiselle.

Rory se saisit de sa baguette et tapota l'un après l'autre des flacons d'encre qui prirent chacune une couleur différente : rouge, orange, jaune, vert, bleu, indigo et violet.

\- Tu devrais enlever ton pull, ma belle, conseilla le tatoueur. Je n'ai pas encore les capacités de tatouer à travers les vêtements.

Victoire bafouilla une excuse et retira son pull. Immédiatement, Teddy préféra détourner le regard. Premièrement parce qu'il était poli et qu'il ne voulait pas mettre la jeune fille mal à l'aise et deuxièmement parce qu'il n'allait plus contrôler son propre corps s'il la voyait en soutien-gorge et tout le monde allait être gêné d'être témoin de ses réactions physiologiques situées au niveau de son entre-jambe.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il détourna à peine les yeux et constata que Victoire était assise sur un tabouret, son buste reposant sur la table de travail et ses bras joints sous sa tête. Il jugea que son corps n'allait plus réagir excessivement et vint s'assoir sur la table. Il dégagea de lui-même les longs cheveux blonds de Victoire qui gênaient dans son dos et sourit discrètement en voyant la chair de poule se dessiner sur sa peau au simple contact de ses doigts.

\- Toujours sûre de toi, jolie blonde ?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais autant été.

\- Bon, alors, que je t'explique, commença Rory tout en préparant sa peau. Je vais tout faire avec ma baguette. Tu vas sentir des picotements mais ça sera largement supportable car ta magie va absorber la douleur. Dans le pire des cas, tu as un grand garçon à côté de toi qui sera ravi de te prêter sa main pour que tu la serres très fort.

Victoire leva les yeux vers Teddy, croisant son regard ambré et son sourire. Il lui tendit alors la main et elle s'en saisit volontiers, glissant ses petits doigts entre les siens.

\- Ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de cinq minutes. Prête ?

Victoire souffla un bon coup. Elle ne lâchait pas Teddy du regard et ce dernier essayait de lui transmettre toute sa force. Victoire n'était pas une chochotte mais il savait que sortie de sa zone de confort, elle pouvait être un peu stressée. Alors il se mit à caresser doucement sa main pour l'apaiser.

\- Prête.

\- C'est parti mon kiki !

Avec la pointe de sa baguette, Rory joua avec les couleurs sur la peau de Victoire pendant moins de cinq minutes, dessinant dans sa nuque un arc-en-ciel très coloré d'environ cinq centimètres de long. Le tatouage n'était pas animé pourtant, il semblait presque briller tant les couleurs étaient vives. Pendant tout le travail de Rory, Teddy n'avait pas lâché la peau de Victoire des yeux. Cette peau si pâle désormais grimée d'un dessin tout à fait ravissant qui lui était dédié.

Lorsque le tatoueur clama qu'il avait terminé, Victoire se redressa et se tortilla pour essayer d'apercevoir le résultat à travers le miroir.

\- Arrête de gigoter comme un asticot, Vicky.

Teddy attrapa un petit miroir et se posta derrière elle pour qu'aidée par les deux reflets, elle puisse observer sa nuque. Un petit « wahou » s'échappa de sa bouche.

\- C'est … J'adore. C'est exactement ce que j'imaginais. Merci beaucoup Rory, vous êtes une perle !

\- Vouvoie-moi encore une fois et je te tatoue une harpie sur le front.

\- Tu es une perle, désolée, se reprit Victoire en riant. Tu aimes, Teddy ?

Le susnommé hocha la tête.

\- C'est totalement en harmonie avec ta personnalité. Discret, mais vif et coloré, comme toi. J'adore.

\- Tu vois que j'ai eu raison d'avoir envie de le faire. En plus papa ne verra rien.

La magie aidant, le tatouage était déjà tout cicatrisé alors elle put lâcher ses cheveux dans son dos et, effectivement, ils étaient suffisamment longs pour cacher le dessin.

\- Mais vous avez toujours raison, princesse Victoire, c'est un état de fait.

La jeune fille lui tira la langue et Teddy lui rendit la pareille.

\- Rory, tu peux me faire le même ?

\- C'est comme si c'était fait, Teddy boy, on fait ça où ? Enfin ça va aller vite, où est-ce que tu as encore de la place ?

\- Hum …

Teddy retira sa veste pour être seulement en tee-shirt. L'espace d'un instant il observa son reflet dans le miroir du box et essaya de trouver l'endroit idéal au milieu de toutes ses pièces.

En plus du croissant de lune dans la nuque, il avait un loup sur son pectoral gauche qui grognait sur un chien un peu en contrebas sur son pectoral droit, une nymphe aux cheveux colorés et changeants à l'intérieur de son bras gauche, des pattes de chien derrière ses chevilles, des bois de cerf entre ses omoplates et la mention « _Mischief Managed_ » calligraphiée le long de son flanc gauche.

\- Poignet droit, ça me paraît pas mal, non ?

Teddy s'assit sur le tabouret où se trouvait Victoire juste avant et tendit son bras droit sur la table, face à Rory.

\- C'est parfait. Tu veux exactement le même que ta jolie fleur ?

Teddy hocha la tête.

\- Trait pour trait.

\- Alors c'est parti, Teddy boy, je te demande pas si t'es prêt ?

\- J'ai l'habitude, envoie la sauce Rory.

Le processus du tatouage prit le même temps que Victoire et Teddy, habitué à la très légère douleur, ne se rendit presque pas compte que le travail était terminé.

\- Terminé ! Alors, ça te plait ?

Teddy jeta un oeil à sa nouvelle pièce qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle de Victoire, au trait près, avec la même brillance. Il sentit d'ailleurs la jeune fille se pointer au dessus sur son épaule pour elle aussi regarder le rendu.

Il sourit au léger baiser qu'elle déposa sur sa joue.

\- Ne t'avise pas de me faire la tête un jour, prévint Victoire. Je te promets de te coller ton tatouage sous le nez pour te rappeler que maintenant nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre.

\- C'est pas toi tout à l'heure qui disais que j'étais ton âme soeur ? Non parce qu'il paraît que les âmes soeurs sont faits l'un pour l'autre donc …

\- Toi aussi tu vas arrêter de m'écouter quand je parle.

La jeune fille eut un petit rire et ils sortirent du box de travail de Rory, qui les attendait dans la salle d'attente.

\- Combien on te doit pour ton boulot Rory ? demanda Teddy en sortant des gallions de sa poche.

\- Arf, rien du tout. Considérez que c'est mon cadeau de Noël les jeunes !

\- Sérieux ? Non mais ça me gêne t'es fou.

\- Avec tout ce que tu m'as déjà rapporté, ce n'est pas ça qui va me ruiner ! rit Rory. Rentez bien, et joyeux Noël !

\- Merci alors, joyeux Noël à toi aussi Rory !

\- Joyeux Noël Rory, suivit Victoire. Merci beaucoup !

Teddy glissa son bras autour des épaules de Victoire et sortit du salon de tatouage.

\- C'est pas l'heure de rentrer ?

Teddy regarda l'heure sur sa montre et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Il nous reste une minute avant que ton père nous égorge pour dépassement de couvre-feu. Viens !

Victoire s'accrocha rapidement au bras de Teddy qui profita du désert de la ruelle pour transplaner dans le jardin du Terrier. À minuit et demi pile ils passèrent doucement la porte d'entrée de la maison qui était plongée dans le silence.

\- C'était moins une, souffla Victoire.

\- T'as raison. Je me voyais déjà en train de me faire engueuler par ton père qui réveillerait toute la baraque avec ses cris.

\- On l'a échappé belle ! Je vais aller me faire un thé avant de dormir, tu en veux un ?

\- Volontiers.

Il laissa Victoire aller préparer le thé pendant qu'il retirait sa veste ainsi que ses chaussures. Il alla se vautrer dans le canapé en poussant un soupir peu gracieux mais assez sonore qui fit rire Victoire dans la pièce à côté.

Il attrapa la tasse de thé tendue par Victoire et se redressa dans le canapé pour lui faire un peu de place.

\- Alors, qu'as-tu pensé de cette soirée ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'était génial !

Elle s'installa à genou dans le canapé, faisant face à Teddy qui était installé de biais.

\- J'ai toujours voulu découvrir le monde moldu et grâce à toi c'est chose faite. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi Teddy.

\- Ne l'imagine même pas parce que ça n'arrive pas de si tôt.

\- C'était une si belle soirée que j'aimerais qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais …

\- Il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle s'arrête tout de suite.

Teddy déposa sa tasse sur la table basse du salon. Il prit celle de Victoire de ses mains et fit de même.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je te débarrasse du superflu.

Victoire fronça un peu les sourcils, visiblement intriguée par les gestes de Teddy. Mais pour lui tout était très clair. Depuis le début de la journée il avait cette envie de l'embrasser qui grandissait en lui et qui le consumait comme un feudeymon. Plus elle le regardait, comme ça, avec ses grands yeux bleus étincelants, plus il savait qu'elle serait la seule et l'unique à le mettre dans un tel état. Il voulait être le seul à la faire rire et sourire et être le seul à pouvoir faire briller ses yeux comme ça.

\- Vicky, je …

\- Tu vas te taire un peu et m'embrasser ? Au lieu de parler à tort et à travers.

Teddy ferma un instant les yeux en riant.

\- Tu es incroyable. Mais par tous les caleçons de Merlin, je suis fou de toi.

Il prit son visage en coupe et ne se contenta pas d'un éternel chaste bisou sur le front. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec un mélange de force et de douceur. Il lui offrit un baiser passionné, empli de tendresse et d'amour. Au final, empli de tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur ce petit bambin dans son berceau, avec ce fin duvet blond sur le sommet de la tête et ces yeux bleus bien trop éveillés pour un nourrisson.

Un peu chamboulé par toutes ses émotions, Teddy ne contrôlait pas ses cheveux qui changeaient de couleur toutes les secondes, un véritable arc-en-ciel. Son front appuyé contre celui de Victoire avec un sourire niais, il la voyait qui se mordillait la lèvre en fuyant un peu son regard.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ? osa-t-il demander.

Peut-être qu'elle regrettait. Peut-être qu'il embrassait mal. Toutes les éventualités lui passaient par la tête et quand il se rendit compte que sa nervosité excitait sa capillarité, il se calma et fixa son bleu turquoise.

\- Pas du tout. C'est juste que j'ai terriblement envie que tu recommences.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, princesse Victoire.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, avec plus de ferveur. Il la sentit enfouir ses mains dans ses cheveux et il fut pris d'un frisson tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était comme une décharge électrique qui lui secouait tout le corps. Il était sûr de n'avoir jamais ressenti ça auparavant avec qui que ce soit.

Peut-être n'avait-elle pas tort au sujet de l'âme soeur.

* * *

(1) : **Teddy Boy** est une chanson de **Paul McCartney** _" This is the story of a boy named Ted. If his mother said, Ted, be good, he would. "_

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment. L'éventuelle suite de cet OS serait une explication plus précise des **tatouages** de Teddy. ( **J'adore** le tatouage et ce qui gravite autour. J'en ai moi-même quatre). Si j'écris un jour une fic longue sur eux, je prendrai plus le temps de détailler la psychologique de Teddy que j'imagine assez tortueuse.

Sinon, pour ceux qui me suivent depuis _Tu respires comme je mens_ (ou avant), j'ai une autre **Dramione** d'écrite et terminée mais que j'ai peur de poster (la confiance en moi n'est pas ma vertu première). J'espère trouver le courage de la poster bientôt.

Et j'écris un UA **Drarry** en ce moment.

Voilà. Bisous ? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Eh bonjour** !

Lorsque j'ai posté cet OS, j'avais parlé de la possibilité d'y ajouter une deuxième partie qui ne serait pas une suite mais la prolongation de ce que j'ai amorcé à propos des tatouages de **Teddy**. Chose faite, **tadam**. J'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

\- M'man ? C'est quoi ça ?

La maman en question leva les yeux de son livre et afficha un sourire bienveillant en voyant ce que son fils tenait dans sa main droite et qu'il agitait sous son nez. Elle referma doucement son livre et fit signe à son fils de s'assoir à côté d'elle dans le canapé. Un peu étonné mais malgré tout obéissant, le petit garçon aux cheveux violets prit place en tailleur dans le sofa.

\- Ça, vois-tu, ce sont les confidences de ton père parce que quand il était jeune, du moins jusqu'à sa majorité, il avait beaucoup de mal à parler aux gens. Hormis moi et son parrain, mais c'est une autre histoire.

Elle prit précautionneusement des mains de son fils le cahier à la couverture en cuir élimée par le temps qui passe. Elle l'ouvrit à la première page et Lyall Lupin se pencha pour lire ce qui était écrit.

\- « _Journal de Teddy Lupin_. » C'est le journal intime de papa ?

Victoire Weasley Lupin hocha la tête.

\- Tout à fait mon grand.

\- Et ... On a le droit de le lire ?

Victoire eut un petit rire devant l'affront de son fils. Lyall avait sans aucun doute hérité d'une partie de la curiosité déplacée d'un Maraudeur.

\- Il n'y a rien de honteux là-dedans, tu peux lire. Tu pourras peut-être apprendre des choses sur ton père.

Un sourire mutin se dessina sur le visage du petit garçon.

\- Tu l'as déjà lu toi maman ?

\- Ton père m'en a déjà fait la lecture.

Lyall connaissait la complicité à toute épreuve de ses parents et sa mère venait de lui en donner une autre preuve.

\- Papa ne m'en voudra pas si je le prends alors ?

\- Pas du tout, rassura Victoire avant d'embrasser son fils sur le front. Tu devrais aller au lit, demain nous partons tôt.

Lyall embrassa sa mère sur la joue avant de monter quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre. Armé de sa baguette, il ne lui suffit que d'un Lumos pour s'éclairer, enfoui sous sa couette.

Une bonne partie de la nuit, Lyall avait parcouru le journal aux pages jaunies. Il y avait lu les états d'âme de son père, ses doutes, ses craintes, ses peurs, ses joies, ses petits bonheurs, ses satisfactions et ses fiertés. Beaucoup de pages étaient consacrées à Nymphadora et Remus, ses grands-parents que Lyall n'avait malheureusement jamais connu mais dont il connaissait beaucoup de choses. Il y avait aussi énormément de très beaux dessins qui confirmèrent à Lyall que son père avait définitivement beaucoup de talent dans ce domaine.

Il s'apprêtait à dormir quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il devina plus qu'il ne vit les cheveux bleus de son père qui souriait malicieusement, visiblement très fier d'avoir attrapé son fils en flagrant délit de nuit blanche.

\- Tu ne dors pas encore ? demanda Teddy en s'approchant du lit de son fils.

\- Grillé ... avoua Lyall dans un sourire. J'allais me coucher à l'instant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a tenu éveillé si longtemps ? Si tu me dis que c'est une fille, je ne suis pas encore prêt à assumer.

\- Papa ! râla le garçon. J'ai seize ans. Il faut que tu te fasses à l'idée que je ne vais pas tarder à avoir une vie amoureuse.

\- Tu es encore mon petit bébé ! s'exclama Teddy en entourant tendrement son fils dans ses bras et lui ébouriffant les cheveux, Lyall ronchonnant de l'excès de tendresse de son père.

\- M'ouais. En fait, c'est ça qui m'a empêché de dormir.

Lyall se pencha sur sa table de chevet pour y attraper le journal intime. Pendant une seconde il eut l'impression que son père allait lui faire une esclandre mais finalement, les traits de son visage se détendirent.

\- Comment as-tu pu trouver ça ? demanda Teddy.

\- Il se pourrait bien que j'ai fouillé ton bureau.

Teddy eut un petit rire.

\- Tu as bien du sang de Maraudeur dans tes veines toi, c'est indéniable. Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais dans mon bureau ?

\- La Carte du Maraudeur, justement.

\- Pour espionner quelqu'un à Poudlard ?

\- Peut-être qu'il y a quelqu'un qui est resté là bas pour les fêtes alors que moi je suis ici et que j'aurais aimé voir ce que ce quelqu'un faisait en mon absence. C'est tout.

Teddy n'eut pas le coeur à réprimander son fils pour avoir fouiné dans son bureau. Après tout, c'était comme ça que lui avait trouvé la Carte du Maraudeur dans les affaires de Harry.

\- Mais j'ai arrêté de fouiller quand je suis tombé sur ça, reprit Lyall en agitant le carnet.

\- Tu y as appris des choses ?

\- C'était intéressant.

Le père et le fils échangèrent longtemps sur le contenu du journal de Teddy, malgré les remontrances de Victoire qui, à quatre heures du matin, était venue râler du fait qu'ils ne soient pas encore endormis, tous les deux.

\- P'pa ...

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi il n'y a rien dans ton journal à propos de tes tatouages ?

Le visage de Teddy se fendit d'un sourire.

\- Parce que ce sont des informations qui ne se transmettent qu'à l'oral. Je ne veux pas que quiconque de mal intentionné qui tomberait sur mon journal ne prenne connaissance de quelque chose de trop personnel.

\- Et tu m'en parlerais ? Je veux dire, maintenant. Ou tu as peur que maman ne vienne encore nous engueuler ?

Teddy ne réprima pas un éclat de rire, surtout devant le visage taquin et gentiment provocateur de son fils.

\- Sache que je n'ai pas peur de te mère, chenapan. Bon, installe toi bien, on en a pour un moment.

Lyall se recula pour s'assoir sur les oreillers et s'adosser contre la tête de lit. Son père vint s'installer en tailleur devant lui.

\- Par où tu veux commencer ?

\- Chronologiquement, peut-être ? En commençant du premier que tu as fait et jusqu'au dernier.

\- Faisons ça, approuva Teddy en remontant la manche longue de son tee-shirt.

À l'intérieur de son bras gauche se dessinait une nymphe aux cheveux roses qui semblait faire un clin d'oeil mutin à la personne qui posait un peu trop longtemps les yeux sur elle.

\- Ma mère, ta grand-mère donc, s'appelait Nymphadora. J'ai voulu comme premier tatouage une nymphe aux cheveux roses, parce qu'elle était métamorphomage, comme nous, et que sa couleur fétiche pour ses cheveux était le rose. Je n'ai pas connu ma mère mais j'ai tellement entendu de choses sur elle que j'ai l'impression de la connaître par coeur. Ce dessin là c'est moi qui l'ai fait, c'est un peu comme un hommage.

Lyall s'était approché de son père pour détailler la nymphe, cette dernière lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

\- Parfois elle bouge et elle va sur l'autre bras, précisa Teddy. Elle ne tient pas en place.

Lyall s'amusa de l'anecdote.

\- Les tatouages magiques peuvent bouger ?

\- Certains oui, tout dépend de ton choix quand tu le fais. J'ai voulu que ma nymphe soit libre de ses mouvements si jamais elle s'ennuie sur ce bras.

Teddy laissa son fils parcourir de l'index les traits de la nymphe avant de continuer.

\- Après ma mère, j'ai voulu rendre hommage à mon père, dit-t-il en retirant son tee-shirt, laissant découvrir sur son pectoral gauche un loup qui grognait sur un chien en contrebas sur le pectoral droit.

\- Grand-père Remus était un loup-garou, c'est ça ?

\- Tout à fait. C'est pour ça que ce loup est là. Je l'ai fait à un moment de ma vie où j'étais malheureux, très mal dans ma peau et rien ne pouvait me redonner le sourire, pas même ta mère. Alors j'ai décidé de faire un tatouage moldu. C'est bizarre, je sais, mais j'avais envie de m'infliger une souffrance. Ça me donnait l'impression de mériter ce tatouage.

Lyall, la bouche entrouverte, buvait les paroles de son père. Dire qu'il avait attendu seize ans pour connaître cette facette de son père.

\- Et le chien ?

\- Sirius Black, un des meilleurs amis de mon père. Tu sais, si les Maraudeurs sont devenus des animagi c'était pour soutenir ton grand-père dans les nuits de pleine lune. Sirius et papa avaient une relation particulière. Ils s'adoraient mais se chamaillaient tout le temps. C'est pour ça que le loup grogne sur le chien.

Lyall trouvait ça fascinant. Le tatouage avait beau être moldu et non sorcier, il était tellement bien réalisé qu'il avait l'impression que les animaux étaient vivants.

\- Ça t'a fait mal ?

\- Pas vraiment. Ça picotait mais le jeu en valait la chandelle, je t'assure.

Un petit sourire nostalgique se dessina sur les lèvres de Teddy avant qu'il ne continue et qu'il remonte un peu le bas de son pantalon pour montrer à son fils des pattes de chien derrière ses chevilles.

\- Pour rester dans la lignée des Maraudeurs, des pattes de chien pour Patmol. Pour être tout à fait franc avec toi, celui-là c'était un coup de tête un soir avec des amis. J'avais un peu bu et j'ai parié que le lendemain j'aurais des pattes de chien sur les jambes. Comme tu vois, je n'ai qu'une parole.

Amusé, Lyall ne cessait de sourire et Teddy en était ravi. Il était heureux que son fils soit réceptif à ses histoires.

\- Ensuite, regarde.

Teddy se mit dos à son fils, laissant Lyall découvrir entre les omoplates de son père d'immenses bois de cerf. Le père laissa le fils observer le tatouage quelques instants avant de se remettre face à lui.

\- Pour le dernier Maraudeur qui en vaille la peine, James Potter, le père de Harry, et pour Harry également. Le cerf était l'animal en lequel se transformait James et c'est également le patronus de Harry. Tu sais que mon parrain est très important pour moi.

\- C'est comme ton deuxième papa, souffla Lyall.

\- Tout à fait. Ginny et lui se sont occupés de moi comme de leur propre enfant et je ne leur serai jamais assez reconnaissant pour ça. Pour avoir fait de moi l'homme que je suis. Alors ce cerf c'était pour Harry et aussi pour James.

\- Un jour tu me parleras plus en détails des Maraudeurs ?

\- C'est promis, dit Teddy. Je te raconterai tout ce que je sais.

Un sourire complice et entendu s'installa sur les lèvres de Teddy comme sur celles de Lyall. Le père se mit de profil pour que son fils puis lire la mention « Mischief Managed » calligraphiée en italique sur son flanc gauche.

\- Là je ne t'apprendrai rien de plus que tu ne sais déjà ...

Le sous-entendu de Teddy fit rire Lyall. Dès que ce dernier avait eu connaissance de l'existence d'une carte de l'importance de celle de la Carte du Maraudeur, il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de quelques heures pour se l'approprier. Et il avait déjà remercié des dizaines de fois son grand-père et ses amis pour cette merveille.

Teddy remit son tee-shirt et pointa son index sur le croissant de lune dans sa nuque.

\- J'ai longtemps voulu me faire tatouer les différentes phases de la lune, du simple croissant jusqu'à la pleine lune, en hommage à la lycanthropie de papa et à ma demi-lycanthropie qui, merci Merlin, ne s'est jamais réveillée. Et puis j'ai réalisé que je détestais la pleine lune en réalité, parce que ça me rappelait à quel point papa devait en souffrir à chaque fois. Alors j'ai banni cette phase pour me contenter d'un simple croissant. Ta mère l'aime plus que les autres, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Ça veut dire que j'ai un quart de lycanthropie moi aussi ? demanda Lyall avec une pointe d'inquiétude et de trémolo dans sa voix.

\- Oui. Mais ne te fais pas de soucis, il n'y en a pas suffisamment dans ton ADN pour qu'elle soit puissante. Tu auras peut-être, comme moi, des insomnies les soirs de pleine lune tout au plus. Mais ce n'est même pas sûr.

Teddy sourit tendrement au soupir soulagé que poussa son fils. Il avait été chanceux, lui, de n'avoir jamais développé d'aptitudes de lycanthrope même si, à une époque de sa vie, il avait trouvé ça trop cool de devenir « un autre » pendant la pleine lune. Mais en y réfléchissant et en apprenant tout ce par quoi son propre père était passé, il avait très vite déchanté.

\- Et le dernier et pas des moindres ...

Teddy tendit son poignet droit devant son fils qui posa alors les yeux sur un arc-en-ciel aux couleurs très vives.

\- Le même que maman, dit Lyall.

\- Tout à fait. Nous l'avons fait en même temps, sur un coup de tête de ta mère, le soir où je l'ai embrassé pour la première fois. Ne fais pas cette grimace dégoûtée, Lyall, d'après ce que tu as sous-entendu tu as l'air de faire la même chose avec quelqu'un à Poudlard.

Lyall se pinça les lèvres en souriant sous le ton faussement autoritaire et réprobateur de son père.

\- Connaissant l'amour de grand-père Bill pour tes tatouages, il n'a pas fait une crise à maman quand il a vu le sien ?

Teddy eut un petit rire.

\- Comme tu dis, ton grand-père n'apprécie pas ça. Quand j'étais jeune, il n'arrêtait pas de me répéter que je n'étais qu'un punk dépravé mais avec le temps il s'est considérablement adouci.

\- Il n'a rien dit à maman alors ?

\- Elle a réussi à le lui cacher pendant longtemps. Quand elle était jeune, ta mère avait les cheveux beaucoup plus longs alors c'était facile pour elle de le dissimuler. Bill ne l'a découvert que plusieurs années plus tard. Maman ne faisait même plus attention alors en s'attachant bêtement les cheveux un soir d'été, son père l'a vu et il a hurlé. Malheureusement pour lui, elle avait déjà vingt ans et plus aucune raison de tenir compte des remontrances de son père.

\- Tu n'en as plus fait après, toi ?

Teddy secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque pourtant parce, malheureusement, lorsqu'on commence c'est difficile de s'arrêter. On devient rapidement accro à cette douleur, à cette nouveauté sur sa peau. J'ai plusieurs projets mais avec l'âge, je suis beaucoup plus réfléchi.

\- Parce qu'il y en a certains que tu regrettes ?

\- Pas du tout, réfuta Teddy. Mes tatouages sont les témoins de mon changement, de mon évolution, de mes états d'âme à certains moments de ma vie alors je ne les regrette en aucun cas. Mais maintenant je prends plus le temps de peser le pour et le contre, de savoir si c'est réellement ce dont j'ai envie.

\- Un jour tu te feras tatouer mon prénom ? demanda Lyall avec malice.

\- Sur les fesses, pourquoi pas ?

\- Baaah ! Non, ne fais jamais ça !

Le père et le fils éclatèrent de rien en même temps.

\- J'ai d'autres projets pour toi. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu finiras encré dans ma peau un jour.

Lyall sentit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il pose une question de plus, son père ne lui aurait pas répondu. Teddy embrassa son fils sur le front en lui conseillant de dormir un minimum car la journée du lendemain serait rude et pour cause ; ils partaient pour le Terrier.

Teddy referma doucement la porte de la chambre de son fils et se faufila dans la sienne. Une fois débarrassé de ses vêtements, il se glissa sous les draps en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Victoire. Un petite mouvement à sa gauche lui signifia qu'elle ne dormait pas, et elle vint se blottir dans ses bras.

\- Cette conversation père/fils avait l'air très importante, dit-elle d'une voix un peu endormie.

\- Ce genre de moment est toujours important.

\- Je sais.

Teddy ferma les yeux et Victoire brisa le silence de la pièce après quelques secondes.

\- Tu lui as dit ?

Teddy sourit. Il savait pertinemment de quoi elle voulait parler.

\- Jamais de la vie.

\- Père indigne, murmura-t-elle dans un rire.

\- Je ne dirai jamais à mon fils unique que je me suis fait tatouer le prénom de sa mère sous la fesse le soir de mon enterrement de vie de garçon parce que j'étais ivre mort.

Le rire mélodieux de Victoire fit aussi rire Teddy. Non, définitivement, il y a certaines choses que les enfants ne doivent pas savoir.


End file.
